


A Supplement for Love

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: A One-Shot that may become a larger fic, AU set in 2020, Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Burns, But it's not confusing lol, Carlos loves his big brother Reggie, Child Neglect, Cliffhangers, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Friend Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Parent Emily Patterson, Good Parent Ray Molina, Good Parents Emily & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Sibling Carlos Molina, He's not officially family yet...we're getting there!!!, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In this fic we support Ray Molina...and all his decisions...even if they're illegal, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Kidnapping, Kinda?, M/M, Me being really nerdy loool, Mentioned Rose Molina - Freeform, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Neglect, Other, POV Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), POV Multiple, POV Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), POV julie molina, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Anemia, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Setting takes place over multiple time frames (Reggie's story to joining Sunset Curve), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Supportive Julie Molina, Swearing, Swearing in Spanish, The Boys have yet to meet Julie though, Tia is Aunt Victoria, Tia is Ray's sister in this fic, Willie is like a brother to Flynn, and angsty...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: Reggie is a boy with anemia--a condition where his blood doesn't contain enough iron. As he grows up, Reggie begins to struggle both with this condition and his neglectful parents. Too bad there isn't a supplement for love! Or is there?!A story about Reggie's induction into Sunset Curve set in 2020 where Sunset Curve isn't yet popular, but is a band in need of a bass player. All the boys are alive and Bobby is a good friend in this fic. This is a One-Shot that may develop into a Multi-Chapter Fic (you know me, it probably will OwO)Update! Chapter 6!! I surprised y'all!!! Posting this BEFORE next week! Am I a crazy-obsessed fic writer...yes, yes I am!Summary:"Oh, hermana...te amo…¡te amo, te amo, TE AMO!Ray surged forward, picking Tía up in a giant bear hug, his face glowing like Christmas came early."Espera, espera. FIRST, we're gonna have to ask Reggie what HE wants to do. If we end up going through with this...it might be really painful for him. Ray...it's going to be really hard."Ray took a deep breath, releasing Tìa from the death-grip hug he had her in. "I know."
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie Peters, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters & Aunt Victoria (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters & Jason Peters, Reggie Peters & Reggie Peters's Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters & Sarah Peters
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 45
Kudos: 97





	1. "I-uh...I'm anemic."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy this fic! I may write more for it...idk I'm writing like three multi-chapter fics for this fandom already! Xd <3

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

"Hello?"

No reply. The house was empty.

A tear slid slowly down the young boy's face. He was alone. It had been three hours. Three whole hours. Three hours since his mom had locked him in their storage closet--it was his punishment...for talking back. 

Really, Reggie had no clue what he had done. He had only asked for his mom to help him make a sandwich. He had tried on his own before, but he was hardly ever allowed in the kitchen, and he didn’t know where the peanut butter was. He had asked her--she replied with a snappy "in the pantry". And Reggie...Reggie had the audacity to snap back "that's not very helpful". 

That's when it happened. Dragging him by the ear, his mom had shoved him in the closet. 

"You're gonna stay here until you learn some manners." She had huffed before leaving abruptly and locking the door from the outside. Young Reggie, twelve years old at the time, had stayed in that closet till morning. 

When his parents finally realized they had forgotten about him, they opened the door. What met them caused Mrs. Peters to raise a hand to her mouth. 

Reggie was passed out. He had fainted just ten minutes before they found him. At that point, Sarah had demanded they take him to the hospital. Jason grumbled about bills, but conceded after he couldn't get Reggie awake himself. 

The hospital visit proved to be a necessary one. The nurses had asked Mrs. and Mr. Peters if they knew how their son had gotten like this--they didn't verbally answer, only shrugging and nodding their heads 'no'. 

Turns out, Reggie was anemic. His blood iron levels were extremely low and blood sugar low as well. The nurses asked if he'd been eating right, but Sarah was quick to lie and say he had been feeling sick and not up to eating. They had nodded, believing her and not pressing. However, they did prescribe--much to Jason's annoyance--iron supplements for Reggie to take, as well as a new diet consisting of foods rich in the mineral. 

…

Years passed and the problem never seemed to leave him. Although anemia was rare in men, he seemed to struggle with it more than the average person diagnosed with the condition. At first, his father had followed the nurses' advice. He had forked up money--albeit reluctantly--and bought Reggie the necessary supplements. However, as his dad started drinking more and more, he began to forget about them. More often than not, his dad would come home to see Reggie bent over, vision swimming, only to slap a hand on his back and tell him to "suck it up."

Sarah was no better. When Reggie turned fifteen, she stopped acknowledging that he had the condition at all. 

"What's for supper mom?" Reggie had asked after his vision had gone a little hazy and his muscles felt weak. 

"Make your own." She had snapped, a bottle of wine in her hands. 

Reggie had just nodded, tears brimming as he shuffled towards the pantry. Empty. As always. 

Luckily, fifteen was also the age Reggie had picked up a job after school. It wasn't much, but he earned some money delivering papers to houses in his neighborhood. Counting his bills, he was able to get a slice of beef pizza from the gas station. It wasn't much, but it would give him enough energy to bike back home, attempt to do some homework, and go to sleep. 

…

When he was a sophomore in high school, things actually seemed to be getting better. Sixteen years old and he had finally found a friend of his own. Luke Patterson. The boy was friendly, energetic, and the coolest person Reggie had ever seen. The boy had boundless energy, his leg always shook under his desk during English class, he always had to be chewing on something, and his brain never seemed to want to shut off. 

They had met each other in Math class. Reggie had furiously finished the ten problems assigned, brain swirling as hunger panged in his gut. He hadn’t had breakfast...or dinner the day before. His parents were hardly home anymore, and, when they were, they were always fighting instead of acknowledging Reggie's presence. 

It was the stomach growl and Reggie putting his head in his hands that made Luke turn in his direction. 

"Hey man, you ok?" 

Reggie was taken aback. Was this guy...talking to him? Nobody talked to Reginald Peters. Nobody.

Reggie looked behind him. Then he swiveled his head in each direction. Right. Left. No one was around him anyway. Reggie gulped.

"Mah-mah-ME?" He asked incredulously as he pointed a finger to his chest. 

Luke nodded, concern clear on his face. "You look a little pale. Do you need to go to the nurse or something?" 

Reggie stuttered. "Oh, uh, uh, no. Nope! I'm fine!" He lied, voice flying a little high-pitched.

"Uh-huh." Luke shook his head and bit his lower lip. Clearly he didn't believe him. He paused for a moment before speaking. "Hey, you wanna maybe sit with me at lunch?" 

Reggie froze. Luke...Luke Patterson wanted to sit with...with...him?! 

"Sh-sh-uh-sure!" Reggie finally let out, a gasp of relief exiting his lips. 

Luke chuckled at his nerves. "Hey, I know I'm hot and all...but you don't have to be nervous around me. We're all in this together man!" 

Reggie's cheeks flushed, but he nodded nonetheless. "Cool man." He gave Luke a sheepish smile before resting his head back in his hands. Luke smiled warmly and went back to his own math homework, his mind, however, was on anything but math. 

…

Lunch time had rolled around and Reggie was nervous. He had packed a lunch, but he had forgotten to take it with him. His mom had been fighting with his dad that morning, and Reggie had just wanted to get out of the house. Three meals. It had been three meals that he had missed...and, really, it was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet without his iron supplements. His parents hadn't bought him any since he was fifteen, but Reggie had quickly used his own money to buy them after one of his newspaper rounds had left him breathing heavy, vision blurring like he was about to pass out again. 

Ever since that time, he had made sure to have a bottle handy and take two or more every day. Unfortunately, today he'd forgotten. It was for the same reason he'd forgotten his lunch. His parents. 

In the cafeteria, Reggie’s eyes wandered to a table in the far left corner. Luke was sitting there, cafeteria tray covered in classic unidentifiable food items, while two more boys crowded around him with their own lunch bags. Reggie approached the table cautiously. His nerves were on edge, hand going to clutch the hem of his flannel as he stepped closer. When he was about three feet away, Reggie started to flake out. His feet turned slightly to the right, and he started maneuvering in the opposite direction of their table.

Yet, before he could get very far, Luke’s eyes met his uneasy form. 

"Hey, hey, over here!" Luke called, his voice cheery. Still trying to pretend it wasn't him Luke was calling to, Reggie ducked his head. Luke didn’t seem to be off put, however, because he cleared his voice. "Yes, you from Math class...in the red flannel...get over here!"

Reggie blushed a deep shade of pink as he got a couple stares from the other students that were occupying tables next to Luke’s. Luke, however, didn't seem phased at all. 

Unable to avoid it anymore, Reggie sheepishly walked over to the table Luke was sitting at. The boys next to him exchange a look with their friend--obviously Luke had failed to mention that Reggie would be joining them. 

"So...I'm Luke." Luke stuck out his hand for Reggie to shake. Reggie already knew the boy's name, but he didn't reveal that fact. Instead, he shook the boy's hand hesitantly. 

"Uh, Bobby." The dark brown-haired boy in red suspenders spoke up. He didn't offer his hand, but instead waved awkwardly. Reggie shly waved back. 

"Alex. How ya doing?" The next boy on Luke’s other side contributed. He was blonde-haired with stunning blue eyes and perfect teeth. Reggie's cheeks flushed a little--the boy's soft voice had caused his heart to flutter just a little. 

"I'm Reggie." He squeaked, his timid voice coming out a little shaky. 

The four boys remained silent for a while--that is, until Luke broke the air with a rushed outburst. "I hear you play bass. Is that right?"

Reggie was taken aback by this. How in the world did he find out about that?! "Ye-yes." He confirmed in a small voice. 

"Sweeeeet!" Luke nearly cheered. Bobby shoved his elbow in the boy's ribs to quiet him down. 

"Why?" Reggie asked, his mind now intrigued. 

"Weeeeellll...Luke began as he rocked back and forth in his chair, legs bouncing ever so slightly...we need a bass player...and you're just the right one!" 

Reggie gaped at the statement, his eyes growing wide. "How do you even know I play bass?!" 

"I heard you playing in the music room after school yesterday. Sorry for snooping. I woulda said something earlier, but I didn't wanna interrupt the totally rad riff you were killin'." 

Reggie smiled at this. His music was everything to him--the one escape he had from reality. Reggie's mind drifted off for a second, brain reminiscing the music he'd been playing. 

Luke fidgeted impatiently, teeth biting his bottom lip before bursting out. "So you wanna go practice with us after school today or…

Reggie cut him off as he was snapped back to reality. He beamed, the invitation elating him. "Uh...ok." Reggie looked up at Luke shyly with his timid, emerald green doe eyes.

Luke was practically buzzing with excitement. 

"Yeeessss! I can't wait! You're gonna be the piece Sunset Curve is missing. I can just feel it!" 

…

Reggie took in a deep breath as he stood outside what looked like to be an abandoned garage. A little piece of notebook paper was balled in his hands, an address scribbled in black ink over the thin blue lines. 

He knocked.

"Come on in!" A voice greeted him--Reggie thought it sounded kinda like Alex, so he didn't hesitate to enter. 

When he entered the studio, he saw all three boys huddled together on a crusty old brown couch. He snickered. 

"What?" Luke asked, a puzzled look on his face. 

"What is that thing?" Reggie asked between giggles. 

"Hey! Don't shame Old Crusty." Luke pouted. "He's been good to us."

Reggie laughed out loud, his smile looking like the sun itself. The other boys couldn't help but reciprocate. That laugh was infectious. 

"So, ready to jump in? I've got this baseline I've been working on for you." Luke asked somewhat cheekily as he held out a crumpled piece of paper for Reggie to read. 

Just then, before he was able to grab the paper, Reggie’s stomach grumbled loudly.

Luke huffed a bemused breath. "Hungry, Reg?"

Reggie blushed at the nickname, his hands came to fidget together. "Yeah, a little." 

"Ok, how about we get something to eat then?" Alex piped up, ever the mom friend. 

"After we practice." Bobby insisted with a smirk and an eye roll. Reggie agreed, yet internally he was a little disappointed. He hadn’t eaten since noon yesterday--and that was only a sandwich. 

"Yeah, sure." Reggie nodded in agreement, a somewhat fake smile on his face. 

…

The boys were halfway through practice, the atmosphere electric and powerful. Reggie was getting into the music, the steady beats of his bass reverberating throughout his body. Luke was working through his guitar riff, a wide grin on his face as he got the chords right. On rhythm guitar, Bobby was entirely focused, not slipping up at all as he held the band together. Alex, focused on keeping the beat, eventually turned to give Reggie a quick nod--he obviously approved of his playing. 

Everything was going perfectly well...until it wasn't. After bouncing around, sweat dripping off his forehead, Reggie began to feel a very familiar sensation. 

His head pounded, eyes focusing in and out on the floor of the studio. He saw black dots lining the edges of his vision. Reggie staggered to the stand where the boys had told him he could set his bass. Pulling the instrument up and over his head, Reggie put his bass in the stand before going to lean next to it for support. 

His legs felt like they could give out at any moment. His breathing hitched and released in shaky spurts. Around him, he didn't even notice as everyone stopped playing and turned to look at him. 

Luke’s eyebrows scrunched up in concern. "Hey, bud, everything ok?" 

Reggie couldn't respond. When Luke spoke, he felt as though he was hearing the voice underwater. He tried standing up, but it only made everything worse. Rearing back, his eyes rolled and he passed out right in front of them. 

…

The studio was in complete and utter chaos. Luke had basically thrown his guitar off himself and onto the couch as he ran to Reggie’s side. Alex stood up from behind his drum kit and ran a hand through his hair shakily as he stared at Reggie in complete shock. Bobby looked lost, his face twisting into a confused expression. 

"Wha-what happened?!" Luke asked to no one in particular as he looked down at Reggie to see the boy whiter than a sheet. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bobby shrugged as he shook his head--he was still having a hard time processing the situation. 

"We-we need to call someone. Ummm...Luke? What about your mom? She has a doctor friend right?" Alex asked, the panic in his voice attempting to settle. 

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Luke nodded as he grabbed Reggie by the shoulders and attempted to shake him awake. Nothing happened. 

"Bobby?" Alex turned his head to the boy. Bobby nodded, he already knew what Alex was gonna ask. He rushed into his house--it being literally right next to the studio--and grabbed the landline in his parent's kitchen. 

He punched in the numbers. "Uh, hello? Mrs. Patterson?"

"Yes dear? Who is this...Bobby? Is it you?"

"Uh, yeah. But, uh, I need you to call your friend. Ya know...the one who's a doctor."

"Why? Is someone hurt? Is it Luke?!" 

"No, uh, Luke’s fine. It's Reggie. You haven't met him yet. I'm sure it's nothing. Uh, just call your friend...ok?" 

"Oh, ok...are you all coming over here?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can do that. Just hurry ok."

Emily nodded as she ended the call. Immediately, she was on the phone with Victoria Molina. She wasn't a doctor; she was a nurse. And Emily had known her for quite some time. They were friends, and "Tìa", as everyone referred to her, had helped take care of the boys several times before--they were always getting into all kinds of shenanigans that resulted in injury. 

Bobby raced back to the studio, leaving the landline on the table and off the charger (oops!). 

By the time he got there, Luke was in tears and Alex was trying to comfort him--albeit, unsuccessfully. Reggie was still in Luke’s arms, but he didn't seem to be waking up. 

"We have to go to Luke’s house...like now!" Bobby instructed. Alex coaxed Luke up from the floor, insisting that he pull it together for Reggie's sake. Luke nodded, gasping in a sob he was about to let escape. 

Quickly and out of pure big-brother instinct, Bobby hoisted up Reggie in his arms and began to take him to his dad's truck that was parked in front of his house. Alex opened the door to the backseat and Bobby laid Reggie inside, making sure to buckle the unconscious boy's seat belt. Alex tucked in beside Reggie as he sent the boy a nervous glance, and Luke hopped into the driver's seat with a quick nod of acceptance from Bobby. Climbing into the passenger seat, Bobby instructed Luke to "just drive", and they sped off towards Luke's house, all knowledge of the speed limit completely forgotten. 

…

"Can you hear me? Sweetie? That's it. There you go."

Reggie could barely make out what the person leaning over him was saying as he struggled to blink his eyes open. His vision was blurry, the shapes in front of him having no form or definite features. He blinked several more times, the shapes becoming more and more into focus with each flutter of his lashes. 

Reggie let out a groan. He turned his head back and forth on the pillow it was resting on. Slowly, but surely, he tried to lift himself up. 

Feeling a wave of something close to nausea wash over him, he quickly dropped back onto the pillow, screwing his eyes shut to try to get the feeling to go away. 

"Can you talk, hijo? Can you hear me?" The voice spoke again. It sounded feminine...and Spanish? At least Reggie thought he had heard her say something in the language.

Reggie gave a slight nod of his head, his eyes still tightly screwed shut. 

"Can you try to open your eyes?" 

Reggie nodded again. This time, he very slowly blinked his eyes open. 

The shapes he had seen from earlier gradually sharpened into clear images. The person in front of him was indeed a woman. 

"Hi?" Reggie let out, unsure of exactly what to say. "Wh-where am I?"

A voice other than the woman's responded this time. "You're at Luke’s house. I'm his mom, Emily." 

Reggie nodded again, his brain registering that this new voice didn't have an accent like the other one. 

"Tía's gonna take care of you for a while, ok?" Emily said as she put a warm hand gently on Reggie's knee. Reggie mouthed an "ok", and Emily went to leave to another room. 

Once she was gone, Victoria spoke up again. "Do you know why you fainted by chance, hijo?" She asked slowly, making sure he could process what she was asking. 

"Uh. I guess I probably pushed myself a little too hard." Reggie responded vaguely. 

Tía wasn't buying it. "Usually you don't pass out due to something like that. What's the real reason?" 

Reggie deflated. He was gonna have to tell her the truth. He let out a breath. "I-uh...I'm anemic." He admitted sheepishly as he pulled a hand up to run through his hair. "And...I haven't eaten since noon...yesterday." He squeaked out the last word, his voice hardly audible. He really didn't want to be yelled at right now. 

"Dios Mío." She whispered under her breath. "Ok, honey, when was the last time you took your iron? You have been prescribed iron supplements, right?"

"Yeah. I-I forgot to take them with me. Too concerned about school I guess." Reggie responded as he refused to look Tía in the eyes. 

Tía gave the boy a sympathetic look. "Ok. Just...you need to take care of yourself. Otherwise this could happen again...and I don't want to see this happen again. ¿Me comprende?" 

Reggie nodded vigorously before working his way into a sitting position. Tía helped him and gave him a warm smile before telling him to wait while she brought him something to eat. 

From the kitchen, Luke, Alex, and Bobby ran out in a frenzy after Tía gave them permission. 

"Dude, what happened?"

"Why did you pass out?"

"You are better now though...right?"

The three boys' questions entered Reggie's ears at the same time, the combined voices making his head hurt. 

Finally, he decided just to answer one. "I passed out because I'm anemic." He didn't hide it anymore. Better he tell the band now so that they could look for a new bass player. 

"Oh...what is that?" Luke asked, his eyebrow cocking in confusion. 

"It means I have really low levels of iron in my blood. I guess the exertion combined with not eating made me pass out. It happens sometimes...just never this bad. I usually just get a little dizzy." He explained as he brought a hand up to his forehead. 

Luke put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "But are you okay now?" He emphasized, concern lacing his voice. 

Reggie nodded. "Yeah, I'll be better once I get my iron levels back up." 

"Good, wouldn't want the newest member of Sunset Curve passing out on us again." Luke commented as a wide grin spread across his face.

Reggie opened his mouth in shock. "But-but...why would you even want me?" He blurted out. "I-I'm anemic...and I don't even play that great...an-and…

"And you're the best performer we've ever seen." Alex cut Reggie off before any more doubts could fill his head. 

Beside him, Bobby and Luke both shook their heads in confirmation.

"Dude, the way you play bass is amazing. I haven't ever heard riffs that good in my entire life!" Bobby commented giving the raven-haired boy a smile and thumbs up. 

Beside him, Luke protested. "Weeellll, they weren't as good as mine...but still pretty rad." 

Alex huffed, shaking his head at Luke. That cocky little, beanie-wearing, self-absorbed idiot. It's a good thing Reggie laughed at that, or Alex woulda whacked Luke right then and there. 

"So...are you in?" Luke asked, his arms going to cross in front of him as his lips twisted into a side grin. 

"Yes...definitely yes!"


	2. She was the string...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok, ok, just breathe. Copy me, ok?" Julie began exaggerating her breaths. Inhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Hold. Exhale. 
> 
> Reggie followed the best he could. When he got off track, Julie would be there to help him get back in sync. He was the balloon, and she was the string keeping him from flying into the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.........CAVED! XD Y'all got me! This is totally gonna be a multi-chap fic. I knew it would happen...it always does! Guuuuuyys...I've written over 110,000 words for this fandom OWO!!!! I think I've officially lost all sanity. 
> 
> Oooooh! Also...I have a challenge for y'all! I want y'all to try to figure out why Luke has hazel eyes. THERE IS A REASON!!! Let me know your theories in the comments <3

"Where's your schedule. Yes, mija, yours...where is it?" Tìa asked with a tisk in her voice at Julie's slight attitude (Julie had only raised her eyebrows, but Victoria KNEW that look had attitude to it). 

Tía all but grabbed the paper out of Julie's hand, her eyes going to scan her schedule, reading it quickly--like a computer scans a document. 

"Uh…¿qué estás haciendo?" Julie asked, she knew Tìa would respond if she asked in Spanish. 

Tía responded back, surprisingly in English. Ok, touché. "I just need to know if you have a certain class...ha! ¡Gracias Dios!" Tía's finger was pointed to a name of a class on Julie’s schedule. It was Physical Education--Julie had the class at 2pm. 

"Cariña...oh no! Tía only called her that if something was serious...I need a huge favor." Tía looked Julie in the eye, a somewhat pleading tone to her face.

Julie rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. 

"I need you to look out for someone in this class...just...make sure they're ok...Tía trailed off, the nervousness in her voice increasing. Ok, so this was serious. 

"Ooooookaaaay. And who do I need to "look out" for?" Julie questioned with a wobble of uncertainty to her voice. I mean...not gonna lie...her aunt was acting pretty suspicious. 

"His name's Reggie. Just make sure he's ok...I-he needs someone to do that for him."

"Do I get to know why?" Julie asked as she prodded for answers to her aunt's vagueness. 

"He has some health complications. I just don't want him to get hurt." Tía supplied with a small, somewhat sad sigh.

Julie stiffened. Get hurt?...what did that mean?! 

"Oh, and please take this to him at lunch." Tía handed Julie what looked to be a sack lunch. "He wouldn't let me give him it earlier because he said he could make himself something...but I know he was lying." 

Julie took the bag with a raised eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to find him? I don't even know what he looks like!" 

"Raven hair, red flannel, green eyes, pale...oh! And he'll be sitting by Luke Patterson. You know...the boy you have a crush on, mija?" 

Julie blushed a deep shade of red. "I-I-uh...I think I'll be able to find him." She squeaked as she turned on her heel and headed out the door for school. 

"Julie! School doesn't start for another thirty minutes!" Tía called after her.

"I'm going to walk there!" Julie called behind her shoulder as she began the walk, hoping to clear the redness out of her face and the nerves out of her stomach.

…

When lunch time came around, Julie was not prepared in the slightest. There he was. Luke Patterson. Sitting at a table with three other boys. Alex...Mercer. Julie concluded after forcing her brain to associate faces to names. Bobby Wilson (easy--he was Carrie's brother). And...Julie looked to Luke’s other side. Reggie. Yep. Raven hair, green eyes, flannel--it had to be him. So if she identified the right person...why were her feet stuck to the floor like glue?

"Julie, where are you going? Come sit!" Julie let out a huff of air as she heard her best friend, Flynn call to her. Flynn was sitting at a table next to Willie--he was Flynn’s so-called "brother". The two had been inseparable ever since Flynn back-talked a teacher that had been picking on Willie (you'd think it would be the opposite, but Flynn was an absolute queen). Needless to say, they had both gotten detention that day. But it was worth it--they had been two peas in a pod ever since. The only person closer to Flynn was Julie. 

'One sec' Julie mouthed as she nodded her head towards the table Luke was at. Flynn raised an eyebrow...but wiggled them together after a moment. Julie blushed. Seriously Flynn?!

She took a deep breath. Ok, you got this!

"Are you Reggie?"

Reggie looked up to see a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl looking down at him with a paper bag thrust out to him. 

"Ye-yes." He replied, the sound coming out as a stutter. 

"This is for you." The girl said bluntly as she rattled the bag she was holding, indicating he should take it. Reggie cocked an eyebrow, but cautiously took the bag nonetheless.

"Th-thank you?" He supplied as he looked down at the bag and then up to the girl.

The brown-haired girl, dressed in a stylish pastel hoodie and jeans embroidered with butterfly patches swirled on her heel and promptly stalked off to another table. Reggie watched her go with a confused expression on his face, his lips forming an 'o' shape. 

"Well that was strange." Alex broke the silence that had settled upon their table. 

"Well, what did she give you?" Luke asked as he nudged his shoulder next to Reggie and made grabby hands for the brown sack. 

Reggie kept the bag away from Luke--much to his disappointment--and cautiously opened the bag. Moving so slowly as to make sure there wasn't a bomb in there or anything like that (Reggie's mind always assumed the worst), he peeked inside. 

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Ooooh?"

The boys echoed Reggie, each with a different emphasis on the word. 

Reggie reached inside and pulled out a container. It was one of those thermostats. Inside of it...beef stew? At least it looked like beef stew. 

"Huh. That's weird." Luke mumbled as Reggie pulled the lid off the thermostat and took out the plastic spoon that was also in the bag. 

"This smells delicious!" Reggie chirped as he looked down at the stew, hearts in his eyes. He hadn’t found anything at home to pack for lunch...so the brown, hearty liquid looked like heaven to him. 

Hungrily, Reggie dipped the spoon into the stew and started eating. 

"Yuuuummmm! This is amazing you guys!" Reggie cheered as he dived in, soup getting all over his chin. 

Bobby huffed. "I think you're getting more of it on your chin than into your mouth."

Alex looked appalled. "Reggie...gross!" 

Alex reached over the table, napkin in hand, and started wiping Reggie's chin himself. 

The boys all chuckled...well...all except for Luke. Luke’s mind was somewhere else.

His eyes stared at the brown-haired girl, questions swimming through his brain. He didn't know who she was, but she had given Reggie that food for a reason. Luke couldn't help but smile--a wide, full smile like the bend of a rainbow. This girl was special. She was kind, a little quirky--he could tell from her initial interaction with Reggie--and beautiful. Boy was she beautiful. Luke let his eyes go back to Reggie. He was eating the stew like it was cake. Luke felt something warm build up inside him, his hazel eyes gleaming. The boy was so spirited...so full of life for the little things. 

Oh no! What was happening?! Why was he staring at her...at him? No. No! It couldn't be happening! Was Luke Patterson...falling in love?! 

…

P.E. rolled around and Julie was anxious. She had seen the boy's reaction to the soup. Something was up with him. It was the way he ate it. It was like he hadn't had a meal before. When Carlos or Julie got food from Tìa, they groaned and complained about its richness or that it was too heavy. This boy...this boy ate it ravenously. 

Julie surveyed the class until her eyes fell on Reggie. He was in a gray tee-shirt...well...they all were. It's a good thing he was so pale, otherwise she would have definitely confused him with another of the gray-shirted students. 

The P.E. class she was in was mixed-sex--girls and guys. However, guys got one part of the gym and girls the other. How was she supposed to keep an eye on him if she couldn't even be on the same side of the room? Julie didn't know, but she promised Tía, so she would try. 

...

The class began with a warm up jog. Ok, Reggie could do this. He hadn’t taken a gym class before now (his teachers had taken pity on him and his condition), but he could do this. Yeah, yeah, he could do this! 

The guys began running--much faster than he was--but everything seemed to be ok. 

The warm up jog ended and Reggie was breathing a little harder than everyone else, but it was alright. He even smiled--gym class was fun! At least, fun in the way that he hadn't died yet. As long as that was the worst of it, he was going to make it through...and he could be proud of himself.

Famous last words...or...thoughts anyway. 

That wasn't the hardest part...in fact, it was the easiest! After the warm up, they had a test to see how many push-ups, sit-ups, burpees, and squats they could do. Reggie was determined, but his body wasn't having it. Sweat dripping down his forehead, he was on his twentieth push-up when his arms gave out and he fell flat on his stomach. 

"That all you got? What's wrong with you, boy?!" The gym instructor yelled. Reggie cringed--he sounded just like his father. 

"Uh-uh-sorry. It's just...I'm anemic...and exercise is kinda tough for me...I'm trying my best...I really am!" Reggie apologized quickly as he pushed his legs under himself and stood up. His breath caught in his throat, vision somewhat hazy. 

"Anemic huh? You mean like how Emerson has "early on-set arthritis"...yeah, you're not gonna pull on over me, kid!" The teacher barked, causing Reggie to flinch ever so slightly. "Now drop and give me twenty more!" 

Reggie didn't want to back talk--he really didn't--but twenty more would probably kill him. "I-I can't...please...I'm sorry." 

"You can't or you won't?" The coach barked, the question coming out more as a sneer. He didn't let Reggie answer. "Go run laps...and don't stop until I say so." 

Reggie nodded vigorously, his head down in submission. 

"Now!"

As soon as the coach yelled, Reggie straightened up and began running. Tears brimmed his eyes, but he ran. He ran. And ran. And ran. 

His vision was getting spotty after a while, his breathing quickening. In his mind his father was shouting. Run, boy! Run! Don't show them how pathetic you are. Gosh you're pathetic! How many times do I have to tell you to grow a spine, huh? Do you even care about me? Don't you see your weakness reflects on me? Why are you so useless?! 

Reggie stopped running, his hands going to rest on his thighs as he doubled over, trying to breathe. Around him, the gym seemed to echo. Everything was so...so...LOUD! 

Footsteps falling pounded like thunder in his ears. The squeak of clean shoes against the waxed floor. The whistle of the coach as he barked at other students. Reggie screwed his eyes shut, hoping desperately for it to all be over.

…

Julie froze in horror at what she was seeing. Reggie--the boy she was supposed to be looking out for--was hunched over and looking like he was about to pass out. 

Julie had to do something. She had to. She had promised Tía, yet...that wasn't the full reason why she had to do something. She also had to do something because of who that boy was. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. It was like the sun itself in that cafeteria. She had a feeling, deep down, that this boy was the kindest, most loving, pure-of-heart soul that ever existed. And just knowing that...just knowing that meant that she would do anything to keep him from the cruelty of the world. 

"Are...are you ok?" Julie asked as she put a hand on the hunched over boy's shoulder. 

Reggie was inhaling and exhaling in rapid succession, his eyes widening as he fought to focus on anything. 

"Can't...b-b-breathe." He huffed out with a gasp. 

Julie felt a flutter of panic in her chest. Did he have asthma? A heart condition? What was up with this kid?! 

"Ok, ok, just breathe. Copy me, ok?" Julie began exaggerating her breaths. Inhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Hold. Exhale. 

Reggie followed the best he could. When he got off track, Julie would be there to help him get back in sync. He was the balloon, and she was the string keeping him from flying into the atmosphere. 

Julie took note after a few minutes that his breathing was steadying out. "Hey, do you think maybe you could stand with me?" She asked gently as she placed a hand on his back and attempted to coax him upward. 

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Reggie agreed as he started to lift up his torso. Once he was upright, he staggered a little, vision swimming for a moment. 

"Easy there." Julie exclaimed as she caught him by the side and allowed him to use her small frame for support. 

Reggie leaned into her, his arm coming to rest over her shoulder. "Th-thanks." He breathed, his heartbeat finally beginning to steady into the classic lub-dub pattern. 

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Julie asked quietly, her whispering voice intending not to draw attention. 

Reggie nodded his head. He was still experiencing that same nauseous feeling as before, and his vision was still a little hazy. 

Before the coach could stop them, Julie led Reggie out to the hallway, a look of protectiveness sprawled across her face. 

…

Luke was making his way down towards the restrooms. Every once in a while, he used "needing to go" as an excuse to leave class--it just got too much sometimes, ya know? 

Whistling a tune he'd been keeping in his head all day, Luke hardly even registered the scene playing out in front of him. 

It was Reggie...and...Julie? Wait...why was Reggie leaning against her? Oh no! What happened?! 

"REGGIE?! Dude, what happened?!" Luke asked frantically as he rushed up to the two of them, his eyes going wide at seeing Reggie in the state he was in. 

"Gym. That's what happened." Reggie supplied with a weak huff. 

"I got him." Luke said as he noticed Julie struggling to hold the boy who was at least eight inches taller than her. She nodded and helped transfer Reggie to leaning against his side instead of her own. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow. Obviously Luke knew something she didn't. 

The two boys exchanged glances. Reggie nodded, signaling that he was giving Luke permission to share. 

"Reggie's anemic." Luke shared. "He like...feels dizzy often?" Luke looked over to Reggie. The raven-haired boy nodded, confirming Luke’s analysis. 

"I just don't do well with exercise sometimes." Reggie shrugged, allowing his full weight to lean on Luke. Exhaustion was getting to him now. 

"Oh! That's why Tía had me give you that food! It's because you're anemic...that makes so much sense." Julie let out a relieved sigh, the stress she was carrying starting to melt away. 

Luke and Reggie looked at her like she had three heads.

"You know…" Luke started. 

"...Tìa?" Reggie finished. 

Julie let out a bemused laugh. "Yeah! She's my aunt after all." 

"Oh." Luke responded in slight disbelief.

"Well...can you tell her thank you for me? That stew was amazing!!" Reggie piped up, enthusiasm breaking through his tired voice. 

"Suuure." Julie responded, Reggie’s energy despite his condition being somewhat strange to her. How could he be simultaneously hurting and smiling at the same time?!! This boy was incredible! 

After an awkward pause, Julie spoke up again. 

"So…

"We'll just...get to the nurse." Luke interrupted. 

Julie nodded, swiveling on her heel to get back to P.E. 

Before she could get too far, she heard Luke calling to her. 

"Thanks by the way!"

She turned back around to face the direction of his voice. "For what?!" She called back, voice echoing down the hall. 

"For taking care of my bandmate!" Luke called in reply as he ruffled Reggie’s hair. Reggie let out a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks Julie!" Reggie called, his voice sounding a little hoarse, but sincere nonetheless. 

Julie turned back around, a smile stretching all the way across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I don't think this one will probably be as long as The Boy Who Never Had (which has 16 chapters and is STILL going! I've been writing it for like three months now O.O), but honestly I never know anymore. I am VERY inspired with this one (more so than some of my other WIPs). So let me know if y'all are wanting this to be an ongoing thing!


	3. "Uh...oatmeal?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi...um...this is Julie right?" The voice answered back timidly. 
> 
> "Yeaaaahhh, and who is this?" Julie didn't mean to come across as snappy, but she was kinda anxious due to the shaky voice at the end of the line and the fact that he--it sounded like a him anyway--had yet to give her his name. 
> 
> "Oh, uh, sorry...I should have started with that. It's, uh, Reggie." 
> 
> Or...Reggie’s parents seriously suck! The Molinas are there to pick up the pieces (and the boys of course!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad y'all! We're getting into parental neglect here. But, it'll be a bit before Julie and the guys find out what's really going on...

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Umm...hello?" Julie asked cautiously, the number on her phone being one she didn't recognize. She had only answered due to the area code being familiar...and the fact that her phone hadn't deemed the caller as spam. 

"Hi...um...this is Julie right?" The voice answered back timidly. 

"Yeaaaahhh, and who is this?" Julie didn't mean to come across as snappy, but she was kinda anxious due to the shaky voice at the end of the line and the fact that he--it sounded like a him anyway--had yet to give her his name. 

"Oh, uh, sorry...I should have started with that. It's, uh, Reggie." 

"Oh my gosh. Reggie! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. I just wasn't expecting it to be you. Umm...yeah, uh, so sorry about that." Julie instantly felt like apologizing to the boy, her demeanor losing the tightness it had held just moments before. 

"It's ok, Julie. It's me who should be apologizing. I-uh, I wouldn't have called, but I just...um...Reggie trailed off as though he didn't know the reason why he had called himself. 

"Oh, don't be sorry. You can talk to me anytime. Seriously...anytime at all. I just gotta ask though...how did you get my number?" Julie wasn’t suspicious, just genuinely curious. Her phone number was known to only her family, Willie, and Flynn. So how in the world did Reggie get it? 

Reggie let out a breath, a small giggle escaping him. "Tía gave it to me." He explained nonchalantly.

"Oh. Right. Anyways...was there something you wanna talk about?" Julie questioned, worry starting to creep back into her voice. 

"Oh, umm…no. Uh, I just...just wanted to say thanks...again. For, uh, ya know...for helping me...the other day." 

"Oh." Julie raised an eyebrow. Reggie’s answer seemed hesitant, as if there was something he wasn't telling her...but felt he couldn't. "It was no problem at all. You know...if you ever need anything...just let me know." 

"Ok, thanks. And Julie...Reggie sounded as though he was sniffling, his voice being a little watery. 

"Yes?" Julie waited for his reply with anticipation, her heart pounding in her chest. Are you ok, Reggie? She thought as she didn't hear anything for a second. 

"I-uh…He started.

"Who are you calling?! Put that away and go make breakfast!" 

Julie heard a voice yelling in the background. She didn't hear all of what the voice said, but it was definitely angry and it definitely wasn't Reggie. This voice sounded rough, threatening. It was a kind of voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

"Reggie? Are you still there? Are you...okay?" Julie asked a little frantically, her shoulders scrunching up as she held her phone a little closer to her ear. 

"I have to go. Talk to you…

The line cut off abruptly, leaving Julie staring at her screen...Reggie’s number in white text starkly contrasting the black background. 

Reggie. Julie thought, her mind swimming with possible explanations to what had happened. What was going on?! It had sounded like someone was yelling at him. It scared her--badly. There was a pit in her stomach, only one thought of what to do. She needed to call Luke. 

Julie ran down the stairs, heart pounding in her ears. She rushed to the kitchen, vision tunneling as she targeted the thing she was looking for: the address book. 

"Julie, mija, is everything ok?" Ray, Julie's father, asked as he looked up from the cup of coffee he was drinking, hand paused on the track pad of his computer. 

"I-uh, I'm just a little worried about someone. No problem here. Just need to make a phone call." Julie stuttered, her voice revealing her anxiety. 

"Mija...is there something I should be worried about?" Ray asked, the lines of his forehead furrowing in concern.

"No. Not...not yet." Ray cocked an eyebrow at this reply, but slowly nodded anyway. He trusted his daughter--he would step in if needed. 

Julie flipped through the address book, hand going to scroll through the names until her finger landed and pressed down right on top of its target: Patterson, Mitch & Emily. 

Julie grabbed the cordless landline in their kitchen and headed out to the living room, hoping to get at least a little bit of privacy as to not alarm her dad. 

*ring* *ring*

"Hello, this is Emily. Who is this?"

"Julie. I'm Julie Molina...uh...I go to Los Feliz. I'm just calling to talk with Luke if that's possible?" Julie's voice was steady, however, it trembled slightly after she finished speaking, her stomach twisting with nervousness. She hated phone calls. 

"Sure. I'll just have to wake him up. He's not very good with mornings. Just a second." Emily replied, her tone motherly and affectionate. 

Julie nodded her head despite Emily not being able to see her. She waited about two minutes before hearing a different voice. 

"Julie?" The voice was cracking, rough with sleep. "Why are you calling? You know it's like 9 am, right?" Julie let out a bemused huff. Nine in the morning was NOT late. 

"Seriously Patterson? You're still asleep?!" Julie teased as she let out a chuckle. Her tone then shifted to serious, however, her reason for calling coming back to her. "Luke, the reason I'm calling is because I'm worried."

Luke seemed to instantly jolt awake as she said this, his voice coming back frantic in her ear. "What? Why? What's wrong?!"

"It's Reggie." A tingle ran down his spine when Julie said this, fear instantly engulfing his emotions.

"What is it? Did he pass out again? Where is he? Umm...Julie?"

Julie took a deep breath, her exhale coming out shaky. "He-he called me. He sounded upset, but he said he was just calling to say 'thanks' again. I-well, after that I heard...yelling? And the call disconnected." 

"WHAT?!" Luke shouted, causing Julie to pull the phone away from her ear a little bit. "We have to go help him...we have to go make sure he's alright. Umm, I'm getting dressed and then I'll come pick you up. I'm gonna get Alex too. Bobby’s gonna still be asleep though. Nevermind, I'll just wake him up. Be there in fifteen, ok?" 

Julie nodded before remembering she had to respond verbally. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry, alright? By the way...do you know where he lives?" 

"Yeah, uh, no. Could you look that up?"

Julie said she would and also told Luke her address. Afterwards, they ended the call and Julie told her father she was going to go hang out with some friends. 

…

"Boy, I thought I told you to make breakfast! What even is this?!"

"Uh...oatmeal?" Reggie asked, slightly appalled as he lifted the brown sludge that had formed in the pot of the stove. He had tried to make breakfast, but, not having the best ingredients, he had failed quite miserably.

Jason frowned, his voice becoming lower. "Such a disappointment." He mumbled. "Come here." 

Reggie didn't move, fear keeping him from approaching his father. 

"I said, come here!" Jason snarled. 

Reggie still didn't move. Maybe it was out of fear, but a little piece of him did it out of rebellion--out of his desire to not let his father win. When would he realize that Jason always wins? 

Jason huffed, his anger developing into rage. Quickly, and without warning, he went to the stove where Reggie stood stirring the pot of oatmeal. As if possessed, Jason tore the pot of oatmeal off the stove. He grabbed Reggie's wrist, grip like an iron claw. Twisting his wrist, Jason drew Reggie's hand close to the open burner. 

"You will not disobey me, boy!" Jason whispered darkly as he continued to draw Reggie's hand closer. Reggie tensed, his hand beginning to feel the heat. Not wanting to burn his hand--it being what he needed to play--Reggie jerked his hand upward, struggling against his dad's grip. 

Sensing his struggle, Jason pulled harder. In a rash act of anger, his father pulled his hand down further than intended. As fast as his reflexes could allow, Reggie moved his wrist upwards, causing his arm to hit the burner instead of his hand. 

"Ahhhhhh-uhhhh!" Reggie yowled with pain, the burner searing his flesh. 

Jason stood back stunned. He didn't mean to go all the way--he didn't mean to actually burn his son. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that his son had defied him. 

"Go to your room! I don't wait to see your face till dinner. You hear me?!" Reggie nodded vigorously, tears welling up in his eyes as he cradled his arm that was now bright red, skin beginning to cauterize and melt together into an ugly mark. 

Reggie scrambled up to his room, feet barely hitting the steps of the stairs. Once in his room, he heard Jason's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Reggie cowered, hugging the ends of his flannel tightly around himself. From outside his bedroom door, Reggie heard his father lock the door--he probably wouldn't be getting anything to eat today. 

Reggie stared down at the burn on his arm. It didn't look horrible, but oh did it hurt! Luckily it probably wouldn't scar, but it would be a few weeks before it was completely healed. 

The raven-haired boy grimaced, knocking his head back against the wall in defeat. He let out a few rushed breaths, the pain in his arm causing him to start to panic. That's when he looked behind him, noticing the open window letting in a slight breeze. It wasn't his best idea, but he had to get out. 

…

Luke, Alex, Bobby, and Julie stood in front of the house that they assumed was the Peters'. The front lawn was hardly mown, a couple of newspapers unopened and left on the porch. The house itself appeared to be sinking a little into the earth, and the porch appeared to be cracking under the weight of the house itself. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Alex asked, his eyebrows knitting together. 

"It looks like it hasn't been occupied in years!" Bobby exclaimed as he noted the abandoned newspapers. 

Julie looked down at the address book and then back up again. "Yep. This is the one." She confirmed, her own voice sounding skeptical. 

Luke gulped, about to knock on the door when...

Umph! A loud sound from somewhere beside the house caused the boys and Julie to turn their heads. 

"Uh...you heard that too right?" Alex asked aloud as he exchanged a questioning glance with Bobby. Bobby shrugged. 

"An animal maybe?" 

"Didn't sound like an animal." Luke shook his head, curiosity peaked. 

Julie stepped back down the steps of the porch and started to head towards the car. "Umm...maybe we should wait a bit. Just to be safe." 

Alex agreed, following Julie, but Bobby and Luke were approaching where they thought the noise had come from. 

"Bobby! Luke! Get back here!" Alex whisper-shouted as he hid behind Julie. 

"Oh my goodness!" Bobby exclaimed, his tone doing nothing but spiking Alex's anxiety. 

"What? What's there?!" Alex called as he shrunk even further behind Julie. 

"Nothing to fear, it's just Reggie!" Luke exclaimed, relief in his voice. 

Julie let out a huff of air, her shoulders dropping. Alex straightened up from behind her. 

"Were you hiding behind me?" Julie asked, bemused. 

"Ummm...uhhhh...yeah." Alex admitted sheepishly.

Julie laughed. "But you're like a foot taller than me!" Alex just shrugged, embarrassment turning his cheeks pink. 

The two of them walked hurriedly over to where Reggie, Bobby, and Luke were, their moods slightly brightened due to the tension being released. 

"Reg, what were you doing climbing out of your window?" Julie heard Luke ask as they caught up to the group. 

"I-uh, did I miss practice or something?" Reggie asked, clearly avoiding the subject. 

"Noooo...we were just a little worried about you." Alex piped in. He saw the redness in Reggie's eyes--clearly something was wrong.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." Reggie said a bit too hurriedly, his voice squeaking to a slightly higher pitch. 

"Dude, nobody who sneaks out of their window is fine." Bobby pointed out, crossing his arms. 

Julie gave Bobby a glare. "Look, Reggie, why don't we come to my house and you can tell us what's wrong...if you want...or, we can just watch a movie or something. How does that sound?" Reggie nodded shyly, his bottom lip beginning to quiver. 

"Hey, it's alright." Julie went out to lay a hand on Reggie's arm reassuringly. Yet, as soon as she touched him, Reggie let out a pained yelp, his arm drawing away involuntarily. 

All four teens raised their eyebrows, confusion and concern crossing their faces. 

"Reggie...what's wrong." Luke demanded the boy to tell them, his voice brimming with dread. 

"I-I burned myself. It-it was an accident. I was trying to make oatmeal." Reggie said guiltily, that being only partially true. 

"You burned yourself?!" Alex's hands flew up to his hair, fingers instantly pulling at the golden locks stressfully. 

Reggie nodded, tears finally beginning to fall. 

"Woah, ok, come on. Let's just go back to my place, ok. My dad can probably help with that burn." Julie said as she started to guide Reggie gently towards Luke's car, a hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. 

Reggie looked blank as they helped him into the car, his expression hard to read except for the redness in his eyes and the tears occasionally falling down his cheeks. 

...

"Dad?" Julie called as she entered the front door, Luke, Alex, and Bobby following her with Reggie in the middle. From behind Reggie, Alex was rubbing his good arm in a circular motion. Bobby was fidgeting with his suspenders, eyes occasionally glancing at Reggie. Luke had a hand on Reggie's shoulder, his stance protective. 

"Still in the kitchen, mija!" Ray called. 

Julie signaled for the boys to sit down, as she walked into the kitchen, eyes shifting nervously. 

"Dad, uh, I kinda need your help." 

"What is it, mija?" Ray asked as his head shot up from his computer screen. He could detect the worry in his daughter’s voice. 

"Umm, my friend...uh, Reggie...Tía might have mentioned him to you?" Ray shook his head 'no', but indicated for her to keep going. "He...uh, he kinda burned himself while cooking. I don't know, but that's what he says anyway. Could you possibly take a look at it since Tía's gone?" 

Ray nodded his head, his lips curling down into a worried frown as he stood up, pushed his chair out, and shut his computer screen. 

"Where is he?" Ray asked, dad-mode activated. 

Julie led Ray to the living room where Reggie sat. The boy was curled up on the couch, side leaning into Luke while Alex was drumming a pattern onto his knee with his fingers. Reggie held his injured arm up close to his chest, tucking it in tighter as Bobby kept insisting he let them see it. 

"Hi, Reggie is it?" Ray spoke up as calmly as possible. Reggie's eyes shot up, fear sparkling in the emerald orbs. 

He leaned further into Luke. "Reggie, it's ok. We just need to see the burn." Bobby insisted as he took Reggie's wrist and tried to pull it towards himself gently. Reggie let out a whimper, the fabric of his flannel brushing up against the wound. 

Luke’s eyes saddened. With a cooing tone, he spoke up. "Reg, Mr. Molina’s gonna help fix it. He can help make it not hurt anymore, but you gotta let him see it." Reggie, after Julie, Bobby, and Alex added in with their own assurances, eventually held his arm out. 

Ray leaned down, his eyes glued to Reggie’s outstretched arm. Gingerly, he pulled back the fabric. He let out a small hiss. The burn looked pretty bad, being untreated. 

"Reggie, why didn't you tell your parents." Luke asked with a hushed breath, his eyes staring at the ugly burn. 

Reggie looked away, a slight look of fear crossing his gaze. Ray tilted his head, but he didn't push the boy to answer Luke. 

"Here, let me get the first aid kit. Can you go run it under cold water for me, Reggie?" Ray asked gently, his calm blue eyes looking fondly at the boy. 

Reggie nodded, his demeanor shifting so that he appeared to be a bit more trusting of the man in front of him. 

The boys and Julie shifted so Reggie could get off the couch. The boy made his way to the Molina’s kitchen, shoulders slightly shaking as the whole scenario with his dad continued to play through his mind. 

The cold water felt nice against his skin, the irritation soothing as the heat in his flesh began to cool. 

Returning a few minutes later, Ray asked Reggie to sit at the kitchen table. The boy complied, sticking his arm on the table for Ray to treat. 

Ray started to treat the wound, placing ointment on the burn and wrapping it with gauze. Once finished, he looked Reggie in the eye. He gestured for the others to go to the living room so they could talk alone for a second. 

Ray took a deep breath. "Reggie, I need to know...why didn't you tell your parents what happened?" Reggie fidgeted in his seat, his fingers went to mess with the edge of his flannel.

"I-uh, they tend to be a little overprotective. I didn't want to worry them, so I didn't say anything." Reggie said, his words a complete and utter lie. He couldn't tell Ray the truth--that his dad caused this. It would only make Ray pity him. Reggie didn't want that; he didn't want to be a burden. 

Ray paused for a moment, his brow furrowing. "But you're really hurt, Reggie. You were just going to ignore it?" Reggie shrugged guiltily, he had a feeling that Ray wasn't entirely buying his story. 

"Nevermind, hijo, I'll drop it for now. But if you get hurt, you need to tell your parents...ok?" Reggie nodded, a painfully fake smile forming across his face. 

"Yeah, ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jatp is really doing something to me! I never...NEVER write chapters over like 2,000, yet all of these for this story have been super lengthy! I'm not complaining though...guess I’m just evolving. Scorbunny has evolved into Raboot! That's the Pokémon I associate with the most; feel free to tell me yours in the comments! Lol I love talking to you all 🥺💜 Thanks so much for reading and supporting me so far! I really appreciate it <3


	4. "A normal one?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you ran away...huh?"
> 
> Reggie bit down on his bottom lip, teeth grinding nervously at flesh as he cowered under his father's glare.
> 
> "I-I-I…
> 
> "You disobeyed me."
> 
> "I'm sorry, sir! I-uh...it won't happen again?"
> 
> "No, it won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEK! This is by far my favorite chapter...you'll see!

After his arm was all patched up, Reggie spent the rest of the day at the Molina’s. He played Super Smash Bros with Julie's brother Carlos--Reggie slayed as Duck Hunt (don't underestimate the little guys!). Once they got bored of that, Reggie went to write cords with Luke (although the boy was wildly distracted by Julie who had been making suggestions with regards to what lyrics sounded off and which ones were really good). Alex and Bobby had commenced to work on homework, but it was a little difficult considering they were doing it on their phones. 

At the sight of all the activity going on in his house, Ray couldn't help but smile--things hadn't felt this...this normal ever since Rose passed away. Something inside of him filled with warmth. Maybe this will be good--having more of Julie's friends around--maybe, just maybe, it will fill the hole that has been inside him since that cold day in December. 

"Kids! Lunch is ready! I made sandwiches!" Ray called from the kitchen, hoping that, over all the chaos, everyone would hear him. 

Reggie came bounding in, energy at 100% as he bounced up and down excitedly. "Thanks so much Mr. Molina!" Reggie practically bowled the man over as he gave him a hug. Ray stumbled back, not expecting the display of affection. He leaned into the hug, however, patting Reggie's shoulder affectionately. 

"You're welcome, hijo." 

Reggie pulled back, a blush coming across his face. "Oops, sorry. I just got a little excited." The boy said sheepishly as he held a hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"No need to apologize. I don't mind one bit." Ray smiled at him, taking his hand off of his shoulder and turning back to the fridge to grab the condiments. Reggie beamed back, his bright, emerald green eyes sparkling with the fluorescent lights in the kitchen. 

One by one, the other teenagers came wandering into the kitchen. Bobby’s eyes remained glued to his phone, his mind completely focused on finishing his last homework problem for Chemistry. Alex joined on Bobby’s right. He gave a small smile and a wave to Mr. Molina, his blue eyes going to focus on Reggie who was still buzzing like the reverberation of a stereo. 

"Reg...what have you been doing today? Why do you look like you could go run a marathon?" Alex questioned, his eyebrows knitting together in slight concern. 

"Ooooh! I played video games with Carlos--he can totally whip me with Kirby by the way...but, yet again, Kirby's kinda OP. Oh! Then I worked on chord progressions with Luke, buuuut...he kinda stared at Julie the whole time. I don't know what that's about. And theeeen, I saw this bird outside...and it was gorgeous! It was all blue with black and white stripes and...and…oh...Reggie instantly stopped, immediately becoming quiet…'m sorry." Reggie mumbled an apology, his eyes shifting to stare into his lap. 

"No, no, you're good. You can continue." Alex insisted, trying to assure the boy that he didn't mind his rambling. 

"I-I just tend to ramble a lot. I know it gets annoying." Reggie said, his voice oddly shaky. 

For the rest of lunch, Reggie’s mouth remained closed. The atmosphere was tense, no one wanting to break the weird, stiff silence that had fallen between them. The entire time, Julie and Luke looked between themselves, their eyes occasionally glancing over to Reggie in concern, and then to Alex, silently asking him if he knew what was wrong. Alex shook his head 'no' in dismay. Whatever had caused the boy to fall into silence was obviously not letting him feel comfortable enough to speak. 

After Ray crunched a carrot, the sound being obnoxiously loud, Bobby decided that enough was enough. 

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I for one have to be getting back home. Dad wants ta show me some of his old records." 

"Yeah, I have a tea party to attend--not for me of course...Alex awkwardly blushed as he stood up and pushed in his chair...I promised my little sister, sooooo...ok, thanks for lunch Mr. Molina...I'm gonna just...ok." Alex left the kitchen with a small wave, quickly following Bobby out the door. 

"Call me Ray!" Ray sighed as the boys were already out the door. 

His gaze traveled back to the table. Only Luke and Reggie were left as the guests in his house. "So, boys…

"Whelp, gotta go do the old laundry and such. Hehe...uh...uh…*cough*...ok, thanks-uh, Ray." Luke stood up with an awkward grin on his face and pushed in his chair, the legs scuffing against the floor. Ray cringed internally. Mi piso peor. He shook his head in resignation. 

"Oh, I-uh, I guess I better be go--

"NO!" Julie's interruption stopped Reggie mid-word. Julie blushed deeply, the outburst having been loud and sudden. She cleared her throat as everyone turned to stare at her. "Um, I-I, uh, I mean...please stay." Julie looked up at Reggie, puppy-dog eyes and lip pout activating. 

Reggie was slightly taken aback. She wanted him to stay? Like...to hang out? No one ever wanted to hang out with him! 

"Oh...okay!" Reggie's eyes brightened as Julie flashed him a wide smile. 

"That's ok with you...right, dad?" 

"As long as Reggie texts his parents and let's them know he's staying for the day."

"Thanks Papi!" Julie got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her father, reaching down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Eww, gross!" Carlos exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out and made a face. 

Reggie chuckled, he loved observing the two's sibling dynamic. Noticing Ray watching him, Reggie took out his phone to text his parents. However, instead of opening Messages, he opted for his Notes app instead. 

NOTES: 

Ncksksskd. Kskxihxksksm. Jdmxkksk. 

Reggie looked up and smiled sheepishly at Ray. He couldn't really text his parents--they would never allow him to stay. Plus, then they would figure out that he had snuck out. So, instead, he had randomly typed letters on the Notes app, hoping desperately that Ray perceived the action as him texting his parents. 

"Um, they...they said it was fine as long as I got home by dinner." Reggie lied, his nose wrinkling a bit (a telltale sign that he wasn't telling the truth, but the Molinas didn't know that). 

"Yeeeees!" Carlos cheered. "I want a rematch on Super Smash!"

"But you won ten times!" Reggie exclaimed, incredulously. "It is I who needs a rematch...oh, and no using Kirby this time!" 

The two boys scrambled towards the couch, shoulders bumping against each other as they play-fought for the better Nintendo Switch remote. Reggie held up the Breath of The Wild themed remote victoriously, an 1000 watt smile forming on his lips. 

"Looks like I'm gonna have the Champion of Hyrule on my side!"

Carlos pouted, but his smile reappeared seconds later. "Maybe, but don't get all cocky yet. We'll see who's the smug one when I crush you as Ridley!" 

"No way! Everyone knows the knight ALWAYS slays the dragon!" Reggie declared, raising his remote in the air as he selected Link. 

From the kitchen, Julie and Ray smiled. Those two were practically meant for each other--Reggie being the perfect older brother figure for Carlos. Don't get her wrong, Julie enjoyed playing Super Smash among other games with Carlos (she totally slayed as Pokémon Trainer), but sometimes her little brother just drained the energy right out of her. It was nice to have someone just as energetic for Carlos to have fun with. Besides, Julie could use this time to work on homework--she would have earlier, but writing songs with Luke had kept her VERY distracted. 

…

The Molina household had been complete with Reggie being there for the day. After playing games for hours with Carlos, Reggie had offered to help Julie with Calculus--apparently Reggie was crazy good with numbers, something Julie would have to remember for future assignments. 

The burn on his arm almost felt nonexistent as the activity distracted him from any pain. The only time he remembered that he had it at all was when Ray demanded he redress it--infection was more of a problem than the actual burn...and Reggie REALLY didn't want that. 

His anemia didn't seem to bother him either. Reggie hadn’t taken any of his supplements, but the roast beef sandwich for lunch combined with the excitement of the day seemed to have a positive effect on his health. And even if it was partially a placebo effect, Reggie wouldn't ever know. All he knew was that this was, without a doubt, the best day he'd had all year. Sure, it had started terribly--with the burn and what not--but the time he had with his boys and The Molinas...that was enough to make up for the pain tenfold. 

The time on his phone read 8pm when he finally bothered to check it, the realization of how late it really was only registering after staring at the white text for a minute. 

"Oh no! Oh gosh! Um, I'm sorry, Julie. I didn't realize how late it was. I need to go!" 

Julie raised an eyebrow in slight concern at the boy's panicky voice, but figured his fear had something to do with his parents wanting him home, so she decided to ignore the feeling for now. 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Reggie nodded as he grabbed his phone and practically sprinted down the stairs. 

"Woah, everything alright?" Ray caught Reggie by the shoulders as the boy appeared to be slightly freaking out. 

"I'm just...I need to...I need to get home." He answered, slightly out of breath. 

"Why don't you let me take you then?" Ray asked, his intention to ensure that Reggie didn't walk or run home in the dark. 

"I...uh...no thanks. I don't mind the walk. Plus, it's really not that far...I…

"Reggie." Ray cut the boy off. "What kind of a person would I be if I let my daughter's friend walk home alone in the dark?" 

"A normal one?" Reggie answered the rhetoric question with a raised eyebrow, confusion clear in his tone. 

Ray frowned slightly at that. What did he mean by that? Was the boy joking? Why did he sound so...serious? Of course he wouldn't let him walk home in the dark! 

Ray shook his head, finally deciding to play Reggie's bizarre comment off as a joke. "Come on, I'll get my keys. We better get you home before your parents start to worry."

Reggie let out a dejected sigh. "Ok, thanks." He mumbled, disappointment and...fear(?) lacing his disheartened thank you. 

…

When Ray pulled up to the house Reggie had directed him to he was more than a little bit taken aback. The house looked almost abandoned, like it had been on the market for years without anyone looking to buy. The lawn out front was overgrown with vegetation, and unraked piles of leaves sat in front of the porch, little pieces of litter attempting to camouflage into the foliage. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ray asked hesitantly, as if Reggie had somehow gotten the directions to his own house confused.

"Yeah." Reggie replied somewhat embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know...it's not much to see. But...it's home, I guess."

Ray cringed at the boy's response. He hadn't meant to make the poor boy embarrassed, he was just legitimately concerned. 

"Ok, well...let me at least walk you up to the door...just in case." Ray said firmly, his tone revealing that it was not up for negotiation.

"But...but…

"Nope. Sorry. I'd like to introduce myself anyways...and I want to make sure you make it into the house ok."

Reggie gulped...but eventually nodded. He would get into the house ok...but it was what would happen after he got in that worried him. 

Ray cautiously approached the front door, Reggie walking almost directly behind him as if using him as a shield. Ray chuckled awkwardly. 

"Are you alright, Reggie?"

"Oh, uh, yeah...absolutely!" Reggie forced himself to say cheerfully, a pained-looking half-grin on his face. 

Ray didn’t say anything, but the look Reggie gave him made something unsettle inside his gut. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something seemed to make the boy nervous whenever it came to his parents. He had said they were overprotective--Ray hoped that that was the thing making Reggie act funny, nothing else. 

Ray knocked on the door. 

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Still...nothing.

He rang the doorbell…

Silence.

"Reggie...are you sure your parents are home?" Ray asked questioningly. 

"Yeah. Just...uh...maybe knock one more time?" He suggested, voice small.

Ray knocked. 

From inside the house, Ray could hear a faint grumbling sound and a noise that sounded kind of like furniture moving. 

"I'M COMING!" The voice grumbled, loud and irritated. "Don't get your panties in a twist!"

Ray moved almost instinctively in front of Reggie at hearing the voice, the words the man had said unsettling him. 

The man opened the door. 

Almost immediately, Ray was taken aback by the heavy smell of alcohol. The scent coming from the man was so strong that Ray had to do everything not to scrunch up his nose. Now, Ray wasn't usually a man to judge, but something about this guy made alarms go off in his head. Maybe he should suggest that Reggie stay the night with him.

"Hi...Ray cleared his throat...my name's Ray--Ray Molina. Your son Reggie is friends with my daughter, and I was...well I was wanting to introduce myself. I'm sure Reggie's told you about Julie?" 

The question wasn't meant to be answered--Ray had merely assumed that Reggie had told his parents about their friendship--but, to his shock, Reggie’s father answered back with a harsh retort.

"No, actually. Reggie's never mentioned a Julie before. Anyways, he's grounded and my son's life...and my life for that matter...is personal, sooo...Jason went to shut the door, yet stopped as he eyed his son from behind the man in his doorway.

"Reginald?" Jason's voice was low, incredulous. "Why aren't you in your room?" 

"I-uh...dad...I…

Reggie couldn't process anything, the words only coming out in syllabic squeaks. 

Jason drew in a deep breath as he struggled to keep his composure in front of this...Ray person. "Come on inside...Reginald." Jason said through clenched teeth as he reached around Ray and led Reggie inside the door, grabbing him by the arm. 

Reggie let out a yelp, Jason's hand having grabbed the place where his burn was. 

"Hey, be careful! Mr. Peters, your son has a pretty bad burn on his arm. Please don't be too hard on him. He only ran to my house because he didn't want you to know he was injured. It's my fault really, I should have called you to let you know he was alright." Ray said, alarmed at Reggie's outcry. 

"Yeah, you should have." Jason replied dryly, seemingly unphased at what Ray had said. 

"Well, I...actually, I wanted to know if Reggie could stay over at my house for tonight." Ray started up after an awkward bit of silence passed with Jason eyeing him shiftily. "My sister is a trained nurse, and we would take good care of him. Julie was hoping they could have a movie night so they could catch up."

"I'm sorry, Reginald has an important family dinner to attend tonight. Thank you for bringing him back. Good night." With that, Jason shut the door, leaving Ray standing on the porch, an incredulous look on his face. 

…

Ray waited a full ten minutes in his car just in case...just in case what exactly? He didn't know, but he was fully prepared to march right up and bust the door down if he heard anything suspicious. Reggie's dad didn't appear to be in the best state of mind. Ray didn't like how the guy smelled. And, he REALLY didn't like how he had grabbed Reggie's arm. If laws weren't a thing, he'd have half a mind to go in, kidnap...no not kidnap, nope...Reggie and take him back to his house where he'd be loved and protected forever. Unfortunately...the world didn't work that way. Ray couldn't take Reggie from his parents...but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do everything in his power to keep the boy safe. 

He pulled up his messages, quickly scanning his contacts. Yes...Reggie. He selected the name, starting a conversation thread (he had asked Julie to give him Reggie's number--Julie had questioned it at first, but Ray ensured her that everything was ok. In all honesty, Ray wanted the boy to have a way to call someone at any time. And Ray...Ray would answer the phone at ANY time). 

Ray: Hey Reggie! This is Ray. I wanted you to have my number just in case you needed anything. Feel free to call or text me any time. I promise I'll answer. Thanks for being a friend to Julie...and to Carlos. You're welcome at the Molina house anytime! 

He put the phone down, staring at the screen to see anything to indicate that Reggie was texting him back...nothing. 

He put the phone down, putting the car in reverse and beginning the trip back to his house. As he left, he couldn't help but throw a quick glance behind his shoulder at the old house. Just in case. He thought to himself.

…

"So, you ran away...huh?"

Reggie bit down on his bottom lip, teeth grinding nervously at flesh as he cowered under his father's glare.

"I-I-I…

"You disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry, sir! I-uh...it won't happen again?"

"No, it won't." Jason said bluntly as he grabbed Reggie by the wrist, hand clamping down so hard that it would probably form a mark. 

Reggie struggled in vain against his grip, his father's fist tightening around his wrist with each attempt he made to pull free. 

He began to drag him up the stairs, not caring one bit as Reggie tripped on one of the steps. He dragged him up forcibly by the grip on his wrist. 

"In." 

Reggie stumbled as Jason pushed him into his bedroom, catching himself just in time before he could fall. 

The raven-haired boy scrambled back as Jason moved towards his window. 

"Ah, I see. So that's how you got out."

Reggie felt like crying. He had found out...now how could he escape? 

Jason grinned maniacally. "Well, we can't have you escaping again. Can we?"

Reggie shook his head 'no' in submission.

"Good." Jason closed the window, turning on his heel to walk out of the room. 

"Stay." 

Reggie gulped, not daring to move a muscle.

After about five minutes, Jason returned with a drill and a couple of good-sized boards. 

He gave Reggie a sideways grin. "Just in case you feel like trying anything."

The sound of the drill filled his very core, the metal digging into the wood like a jackhammer on concrete. 

Jason stood up, brushing himself off with a look of satisfaction on his face. "There, perfect."

"Oh, and one more thing…

Reggie braced himself, figure going rigid. 

"Phone." He held his hand out, palm exposed.

Reggie nodded, tears brimming his eyes as he bit down on his lip once more. He gave his dad the phone that had been in his back pocket moments before. 

"Uh-huh. Alright then." Jason stalked out of the room, the sound of his bedroom door locking being the only thing Reggie could hear in his head for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst...gotta love it! <3 Hey! I gave you happiness at the beginning! You know what I'm like...I had to make this dark! I'm sorry, ok (: Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for the love you all have been giving to this fic! <3 <3 What do y'all think will happen next???? Hmm....


	5. Maybe fairytales do exist...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Rapunzel locked away in a 73 foot, four inch tower with no means of escape. The only thing was...he had no Mother Gothel to bring him food or ensure him protection from the cruelty of mankind. No, he was alone. Completely and utterly alone. But hey, that was his story was it not? This wasn't a fairytale...stuff like that didn't exist, right? This was real life. And real life didn't give you happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...either Samster85 is psychic or...YEP! I'm just that predictable...or am I? You'll see mwahahahaha! Btw, this is my longest chapter yet! Annnnnd, it includes WILLEX!!!! <3 <3 Let me know what you guys are thinking in the comments! I love to hear from you :DDD And, thanks so much for the support so far!

Reggie sat on the rug in front of his bed, knees drawn up near his chest and eyes staring blankly ahead as he bounced a tennis ball against his wall over and over again. It had been a nightmare trying to get to sleep--the clicking of the lock and his father's last words repeating over, and over, and over again, an endless loop like the scene in Doctor Strange where Benedict Cumberbach's character traps Dormammu in a cycle of endless repetition. 

Needless to say, Reggie hadn’t gotten but a couple hours sleep that night. Now, he was up at 7am--the time he usually woke up to get ready for school at 8--bouncing a tennis ball against his wall in utter defeat. 

It was kind of funny if he thought about it. Reggie actually wanted to go to school--heck, he'd even suffer through gym class without complaint! But, the sad reality weighing on his chest told him that he wouldn't be going today. 

Nope, no school for Reginald Peters today. And...probably no breakfast, lunch, or dinner for him either. His dad (and mom too if he was honest with himself) had forgotten about him. He was Rapunzel locked away in a 73 foot, four inch tower with no means of escape. The only thing was...he had no Mother Gothel to bring him food or ensure him protection from the cruelty of mankind. No, he was alone. Completely and utterly alone. But hey, that was his story was it not? This wasn't a fairytale...stuff like that didn't exist, right? This was real life. And real life didn't give you happy endings. Real life is exactly that...REAL. There's no such thing as floating lanterns on your birthday. No such thing as magical hair that can reverse time or heal any wound. No such thing as true love. All of these things--as Reggie had always been informed by his parents, his teachers, himself--were all just make-believe. But that's just it...make...believe. So...maybe these things were real. Maybe fairytales do exist. Perhaps not in the way portrayed in film, but maybe...just maybe...they exist in principle. The only way they become real, however, is if you believe them yourself. And that's just it...Reggie didn't believe. How could he? After all, it's hard to believe in something you never knew existed in the first place. 

…

The night after he had dropped Reggie off, Ray hadn't been able to get to sleep. He tossed and turned, shifting positions every now and then, but, nothing worked. He couldn't sleep. Realistically, he could blame his old age--blame his restlessness on the pain in his back or the creak in his joints--but, if he was to be honest with himself, the real reason he couldn't sleep had to do with the boy he had come to grow so fond of in just the few hours that he'd known him. 

Reggie was a good kid. There was something about the way he brightened up the room that just made everyone smile. With Reggie there, Carlos had a big brother. Julie had a friend. It was like the boy was the missing piece to a puzzle--the puzzle Ray had been trying to complete for some time. 

Rose would have liked him too--that Ray was sure of. She would have loved the way the boy bounced with boundless energy. She would have loved the way he played video games with Carlos and talked about the latest drama with Julie. She would have loved him. And maybe, if he thought about it, that was the real reason Ray had taken to Reggie so quickly. He was the embodiment of everything Rose had held dear to her. Yeah, that was it.

…

When Alex walked into the library that morning, he wasn't surprised at all to find the whole place vacant. The shelves were there, looming over the place like the walls of a grand fortress. This--this dusty, secluded, forlorn castle--was exactly where Alex belonged. Here, he could lose himself in stories that were not his own. Stories of King Arthur and his fearless knights, The Count of Monte Cristo and his quest for revenge, Atticus Finch and his symbolism of justice. 

Here, Alex could enter another world. A world where parents didn't expect you to be perfect. A world where being unique--being you--was entirely accepted...even...celebrated. And today of all days, he was needing to be himself.

Strolling along the shelves, finger briefly brushing through the dust that caked the mahogany, Alex’s stopped at his destination. Today he was looking for a challenge. Today, he was going to attempt to read a story he had never dared to touch before. Yo, bruja. That was his book of choice. It was a novel by Isadora Chacón written entirely in Spanish and a mix of a few other languages as well. The challenge for him, therefore, would not necessarily be the Spanish translation--he had taken four years of the subject--but, rather, the topic itself would be his struggle. See, the story was about a girl trying to escape her destiny. A girl born a witch, but desiring to be mortal. For Alex, this was not unlike his own predicament. He was born into a rich family--hence the family name Mercer--but his desire was to embody anything but the rich person stereotype. 

His desire was to play music--not the classical, stiff melodies of the organ that his parents had given him lessons for, no, he desired something a little more...energizing. And that is why he played the drums. Playing the drums for Alex was just like reading a book--the pounding beat and crash of the symbols being able to immerse him in a whole other world. 

And so, Alex--much like the protagonist of the novel, Amanda Fuentes--had chosen to pursue his own desires. Unfortunately, as Fuentes found herself, escaping a pre-written destiny is not always the easiest. And no matter how much he tried, Alex Mercer wouldn't be able to play the role of human forever. Sooner or later, someone was going to see him for exactly what he was: a witch. And you know what the world does to witches...they burn them at the stake. 

…

Walking through the stacks, Willie only had one objective: he had to find the book. Honestly, he had no idea why he had agreed to this. If it was up to him, he'd still be at the skatepark, board under his feet and wind in his hair. But noooo, he HAD to go and lose a bet with Flynn. Now, he was stuck trying to find a singular novel amongst hundreds of candidates. And to make matters worse...he had never stepped foot in the library the three years he'd been here. 

Eyes scanning shelves so intently that it hurt, Willie didn't even realize that his wandering had led him to exactly where he needed to be: the world languages section. 

"Huh!" Willie exclaimed under his breath with a sly smile. "I should get lost more often!" 

His hand reached out to grab the book, fingers grasping the binding when...wait a minute? Why couldn't he grab the book? Was it stuck? 

Willie pulled forcibly on the book, trying with all his might to grab it; however--as if the universe itself was laughing at him--it wouldn't budge. It was as if an equal force was pulling from the other end, exerting the same exact value in Newtons as to cancel the force entirely. Finally getting to the point of frustration, Willie stopped pulling. 

Alex felt himself falling. The book--the same one that Willie had been grabbing, unbeknownst to him--having finally barged loose. The only problem was, when it unstuck itself, Alex had been pulling so hard that the sudden movement had made him lose his balance. 

Crash! 

Willie looked through the hole where the book had been only moments before, his eyes widening to see a golden blonde-haired boy looking dazed, book lying sprawled beside him. Blues eyes met his brown ones, the intense icy gaze causing Willie to immediately duck his head. 

He turned around the corner of the bookshelf to where the boy still sat in a heap. He couldn't help but let out a bemused chuckle. 

"Umm, I think you have my book there." Willie said casually, his voice slightly teasing. 

Alex stared at him like he had three heads. "YOUR BOOK?!" He went to brush himself off, annoyance entering his voice. "Yeah...I don't think so." 

Willie wasn't phased by the boy's snarky attitude, instead, he continued messing with him. "Weeeelll, I DID find it first." He grinned, extending a hand for Alex to grab.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but took the hand nonetheless. "Thanks." He mumbled, his tone insincere. 

"Don't mention it, bruja." Willie snickered, his eyes falling upon the title of the book that was now in Alex's hands. 

Alex tilted his head questioningly. 

"What, it does say 'Yo, bruja' does it not?" Willie gave the boy a cheeky smile, the nickname he had given the boy now being ingrained in his mind. 

"That may be true, but I'm certainly no witch." Alex retorted, his disdain for the nickname obvious. 

"Hey, witches are cool! Besides, I think the name suits you...bruja." Willie said playfully, his tone not condescending, rather, teasing and light-hearted. It reminded Alex of how Luke would often tease him. 

Alex blushed deeply, finding himself stare at the boy in front of him just a bit longer than socially acceptable. 

After a while, he shook himself out of it. "I'm uh-Alex." He extended a hand.

Willie took his hand, giggling as a little shock buzzed through his hand as their palms met. 

"Woah! Well that was weird." Alex blushed as he had been thinking the same thing. "Anyways, I'm Willie." 

"Nice to meet you, Willie." They shook hands, a warm smile crawling across Alex’s face. 

"Now...about my book…Alex started, head cocking to the side playfully. Willie's face morphed into a pleased grin. Touché, bruja.

…

Julie was starting to get worried. It had been the entire morning and no sign of Reggie. Sure, she didn't have classes with him until after lunch...buuuuut, she should at least have seen him once in the hallway, right? No...maybe she was just being paranoid.

…

Reggie had gotten so lost in his head that at one point the ball had bounced off the wall and hit him straight in the face. 

“Ehhhhhuuhhh!” Reggie let out a whine that sounded very close to that of a strangled cat. He was so incredibly bored. Out of his mind bored. That...and he was pretty sure that it was getting bad again. He hadn’t had supper last night--no surprise there. He hadn’t had breakfast or lunch today...again, no surprise. But, the worst part was...his iron supplements were downstairs. Of course! 

His head swam with hazy thoughts as he thought of one thing...sleep! No...NO! Stop it Reginald! If you go to sleep again...what’s to stop you from passing out? 

The first time he had passed out, it had been about thirty minutes before he woke up. This recent time with the guys...had only been about twenty minutes. But still...how many times could he pass out before he just didn’t wake up? 

His eyes blinked rapidly, sleep pulling him down like a mermaid’s voice draws ships to the rocks. His head lolled to the side, sagging against his shoulder. Agonizingly slow, like paint drying on a wall, he slumped lower and lower against the frame of his bed. The tennis ball he had been throwing rolled in what seemed to be individual frames of time, cut after cut until it bumped lightly against his leg. He was asleep. Well...in the loosest of terms. 

…

“I’m worried.” 

“I am too.”

“I haven’t seen him all day...have any of you?” 

“Well...provided he didn’t show up to gym...that’s a hard no.” 

“Alex certainly hasn’t seen him...his eyes have been glued to something else all day!”

“Hey! They have not!”

“Uh-huh...suuuuuure!”

“Ooooooh...you know he’s like my best friend. I wouldn’t mind introducing you.” 

“I already met him...uh...can we just get back to talking about Reggie...please?”

Luke smirked as he clapped Alex on the shoulder. “Ok, but we’re not done talking about this.” 

Alex blushed, hand going to sweep a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear. “Fine.”

“Soooo...what do we do about Reggie?” Julie brought back up the subject, saving Alex from further embarrassment. 

“I mean...we could see if he’s at his house again.” Bobby suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

“Has anyone been able to get a hold of him? I’ve texted him like six times. Called seven.” Luke inquired as he rocked back and forth on his feet. 

“My dad texted him last night, offering for him to come over whenever. But...he never got a reply either. Honestly, dad’s been going kinda crazy ever since he dropped Reggie off at his house last night. He won’t stop pacing and it’s kinda freaking me out. Not to mention he kept going on and on about Reggie’s father. I don’t know...but my dad really doesn’t like that guy.” Julie replied, her voice tinged with worry.

“We should go look for him. I mean...who needs history anyways? It’s in the past!” Luke remarked, already grabbing his backpack and shoving his textbooks in it. 

“We can’t just ditch our last two classes, Luke!” Alex hissed, attempting to keep his volume to a minimum as a teacher walked past them. 

"Let's do it." Julie said firmly, catching Alex off guard.

"Julie!"

Julie just looked forward, hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry, Alex. But...this is more important. Reggie is more important."

"I agree." Bobby outstretched his hand, waiting expectantly. 

One by one, each of the friends placed their hands on top of the others. 

"For Reggie?"

"For Reggie." They agreed, lifting their hands up and breaking apart. 

"Ok, but if we’re gonna do this...I think we should get Ray involved."

Luke cocked an eyebrow, looking at Alex questioningly. 

"I think it would be for the best. Besides...I don't want Julie getting in trouble for skipping class."

"Alright, call 'em up Jules!" 

Julie nodded, taking out her phone and speed dialing her dad as the four of them slipped down the hallway, each of them praying they wouldn't be caught by a teacher. 

…

"Julie...why are you calling me?" Ray asked, deep concern dripping from his voice. 

Julie took a deep breath. "You know me...I wouldn't call unless something was urgent."

Great, now Ray was REALLY on edge. "What is it?" He asked quickly. 

"Reggie hasn't been at school all day. And...none of us have been able to reach him. Luke called...seven times!" 

Ray sighed. "I was worried that it would be about Reggie." 

"Dad? Is there something you haven't told me?" 

He took a deep breath, exhaling as he put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "I-oh, I don't know, mija. His-his dad grabbed him last night. He grabbed his arm and...and he didn’t seem phased that Reggie was injured. It...he took a deep breath...it's almost like he already knew."

Julie let out a small gasp, the others turning to look at her worriedly.

"I'll pick you up. Stay there and then we'll go get Reggie." Ray's voice startled her into movement, her head shaking up and down in agreement. Oh, you have to answer verbally...right. 

"Ok, dad. Be quick!" Julie ended the call, eyes coming to focus on the three boys in front of her. 

"Get ready, boys. We're going to find Reggie."

…

Ray couldn't help but cast worried glances in the rearview mirror as his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that it felt as though he might break it. From the backseat, the three boys sat squished together, eyes just as anxious as Ray's. In the passenger seat, Julie sat fidgeting with the bracelets around her wrist, eyes downcast and teeth biting her bottom lip. 

"Dad...do you think he's ok?" Julie spoke up, voice small. 

"I don't know. I've just haven't been able to shake that awful feeling in my gut. I just want to see him and make sure he's alright for myself."

Julie nodded, the answer not doing much to appease the feeling that was inside her own stomach. 

The car pulled up with a screech to the property, the old house looking just as abandoned as before. Ray swirled around in his chair to look at the boys in the back seat. 

"Stay put. I'm going to go check to see if anyone is home."

Alex nodded, but Luke and Bobby crossed their arms with a pout.

"Can't we come with you?"

"No."

"Ugggh...whatever."

Ray opened the car door and left for the front door, his steps heavy with anticipation.

"I'm gonna check his window." Bobby declared promptly as he already started unbuckling his seat belt. 

"I'll come with you." Luke unbuckled his own.

"Didn't you hear Ray?" Alex frowned at the two rebels beside him. "Stay. Put." He emphasized the words, grabbing Luke’s seat belt and forcing it back into the buckle. Luke gaped at him.

"HEY!" 

"Actually, I'm with them. I wanna go check it out too." Julie brought up almost guiltily, feeling bad for going against her father's wishes. 

Alex stared at her, mouth moving up and down as no words came out. "Oh, alright!" He huffed eventually as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. "But TRY to be quiet!" 

The four teens clambered out of the car, voices low and actions performed in slow motion as to not make much sound. 

They made their way to Reggie’s window, stopping on occasion when one of them crunched over a leaf or brushed noisily against a blade of grass. 

Looking up, Luke frowned. Unlike before, the window was shut--the blinds blocking any view of the inside. 

"I need someone to lift me." He whispered, pointing up to the window. 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Alex cut in frantically. “You’ll break your neck!”

“Will not!”

“Will too!”

“Just get on my shoulders already!” Bobby rolled his eyes, barging through the couple so they stopped their bickering. 

Luke smirked as Bobby leaned down. Alex made a quick face, sticking his tongue out like a ten year old. 

Bobby remained as steady as he could with Luke on his shoulders, but, to be quite honest, Luke was a lot heavier than the cheerleaders he had lifted freshman year of high school (what...it was a phase OK!).

"Just a little closer. Yep, perfect, ok. Just got-gotta...open...the win...there! Wait…

"What? What's wrong?" Julie could hear the hesitation and...confusion in Luke’s voice. 

"It-it’s boarded up."

"His window?!"

"Yeah...it looks like someone just full on nailed some boards to the inside of the room...right over the window."

"Oh gosh."

"What do we do?" 

"I could try to pry them off?"

"NO LUKE! NOT WHILE ON MY SHOULDERS!"

"Pffft. Fine. Get me down. Let's go see how Ray's doing." 

Bobby knelt down, gently plopping Luke off and onto the grass. 

"Boy, Patterson. What've you been eating?"

"Shut up Bobby...and...cafeteria food." Luke smirked.

The boys and Jules walked up to Ray, no longer caring about being seen. 

"Hey, I thought I told you…

"His window's been boarded shut." Julie cut her dad off, eyes piercing his own. 

"Oh."

He paused for a second in thought. "Let me get my crowbar."

"DAD?!!!" 

Ray walked briskly to his car, eyes blazing fire for the poor kid trapped inside his own house like a dog trapped in a hot car.

"I don't care anymore, mija. This boy is being neglected and I can't stand it ANYMORE!"

For a split second, Julie thought her dad was going completely crazy. But, yet again, who wouldn't go crazy for someone they loved? And Julie knew her father truly loved Reggie...they all did. It really wasn't that hard. That boy was the sun and everyone knows that nothing could survive without it.

Julie nodded, quickly helping her father. 

Ray bounded to the front door, placing the crowbar in position and pulling with all his might. Not able to fully do it on his own, the three boys each grabbed a hold of a part of the crowbar and added all the force they possibly could. 

He heaved one last time. 

Bingo! It finally gave way.

Busting through the door, Ray quickly surveyed the layout of the house, finding the staircase and practically sprinting up it. 

He found the room he knew was Reggie's--it was the only one locked. 

"Mijo, are you in there?" Ray didn’t know where the term came from--it just naturally fell from his lips. Mijo--my boy. Well, Ray thought, maybe one day that'll actually be set in stone.

No response came. He unlocked the door. 

Ray let out a gasp as he saw Reggie slumped by his bed, unresponsive. 

He ran over to the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders as he looked at him in despair. 

"Reggie." Julie stopped in the door at the scene in front of her. It was heartbreaking seeing her dad and...her brother? He sure felt like her brother...lying unconscious, raven hair falling limply in his face. 

Ray scooped the boy up in his arms, the his form feeling almost weightless as he started out the door and down the stairs, his hand cupping the back of Reggie’s head for support. 

When he reached the door, something stopped him in his tracks. A truck was rounding the corner--a truck that contained a very familiar looking individual. 

"¡Oh mierda!"

Julie's face dropped. Did her dad just say that?! 

"What is it Mr. Molina?" Alex asked worriedly.

"It's Ray, and...THAT'S REGGIE’S FATHER!"

"OH SH--!"

"The group rushed frantically into the car, limbs practically flailing as they all squeezed together. Julie hopped in the back seat with the boys, and Ray put Reggie gently in the passenger's seat, being very careful as to not jostle him. 

Before putting the keys into the ignition, Ray looked over at Reggie, expression softening sadly as the boy slumped lower into the seat. 

He turned the car on, foot pressing down hard and making the car screech out of the driveway. From behind, Ray noticed that Jason was almost to his house. Would the man even notice Reggie was gone? Ray wasn't sure…and he kinda wished the answer to that question would be no. What he was doing right now was kinda...no, ok...it WAS kidnapping. Buuuut, it was for a very good reason and he would be willing to bet that any jury would side with him on that one.

…

Jason was very confused when he got to his house. From the looks of it, someone had broken in. But why? The only thing of value in his house was a few cans of beer. Well that and...REGGIE! His son...how could he have forgotten about his son?! Sure, Reggie was an idiot. Sure, he was useless half the time and hardly worth the effort. BUT, he was HIS son. His property. That boy was the thing cooking his meals, cleaning his laundry, washing his dishes. He couldn't lose him! And now...Jason rushed up the stairs to confirm his suspicion. Damn it! He knew that car looked familiar. That son of a bit-- had taken his son! Ray Molina...hmm. Oh there would be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...so is Ray gonna get in trouble for taking Reggie???? I don't knoooow! But I do have a feeling that this is not the last we will see of Jason...  
> By the way...is it kidnapping if you're saving the kid from abusive parents??? Hmm...what do y'all think?


	6. "I know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, hermana...te amo…¡te amo, te amo, TE AMO! 
> 
> Ray surged forward, picking Tía up in a giant bear hug, his face glowing like Christmas came early. 
> 
> "Espera, espera. FIRST, we're gonna have to ask Reggie what HE wants to do. If we end up going through with this...it might be really painful for him. Ray...it's going to be really hard."
> 
> Ray took a deep breath, releasing Tìa from the death-grip hug he had her in. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! I POSTED AGAIN!!!! Hehehehe! Honestly, I'm sooo obsessed with this story and...I like NEVER post this much in one week (or write this much for that matter). This chapter is a bit of a filler, BUUUUT...important things happen! Btw...I LOVED your guys' theories and comments about what you thought Jason would do. Y'all are so smart! Btw, a little note: In this story, Victoria is RAY'S sister not Rose's. I am making this change just to have the Ray & Tía brother and sister relationship. You may have noticed this change before, as I called Tia a Molina, buuut...I wanted to clarify just in case! Enjoy <3 <3

"Wha? Wh-where am I?" Reggie mumbled, voice groggy and thick with drowsiness. 

He tried to sit up, but his head was so foggy that he couldn't make it very far without experiencing the same nauseous feeling he'd come to dread so often. 

From somewhere beside him, something shifted, causing Reggie's heart to flutter with adrenaline. He tried to push himself up further, breaths picking up as he still had no clue where he was, the darkness of the room providing no answers. 

He wanted to scream…he wanted to RUN. But his lungs ached...and his mind whirled. And all he could do was let the monsters of his imagination take him. 

"Mijo, you're ok." Reggie felt hands on his shoulders; hands that were pushing him downward until his head came to rest on a pillow. Oooh...so...comfy. His eyes fluttered briefly, sleep consuming him until he couldn't fight anymore. He fell asleep...but, for the first time, it was peaceful.

…

Ray had no idea what he was doing. He just kidnapped a minor for Pete's sake! What is he going to do? How will he explain this? If it was him...he would have most certainly called the cops by now. But Reggie's father? Honestly, Ray had absolutely no idea what he would do. Was he the one in the wrong here? Or was Reggie's father? Oh gosh, Ray had never thought of himself as a bad person before--everyone had always said the opposite. Everyone had always told him that he was "the nicest guy they had ever met", "a genuine good person", "the epitome of perfection". But, you see, Ray wasn't these things--he wasn't perfect! Perfection doesn't really exist...I mean, even brilliant scientists have some degree of uncertainty to their calculations. So maybe he wasn't the "perfect" father. Maybe he didn't always follow the law. But, hey, the wrong thing...done for the right reasons...is justifiable in its own right, is it not? And even though he feared that his actions would have future consequences...he did not regret them. In his heart he knew that what he had done was indeed right, and if his head disagreed? Well, he simply would not listen.

…

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"I need your help."

"I figured as much. Ahora, ¿QUÉ hiciste?"

"I may or may not have taken him…

"Taken? Taken whom?"

"Reggie."

"You mean...you mean you took him from his house?!"

"Yes." 

Ray paused, hearing silence meet his answer at the other end of the line. The voice spoke up a few seconds later.

"That's kidnapping, Ray."

"Victoria…I-I had to. His parents boarded up his window. Hermana...they locked him in his room. They-they forgot about him. When I went looking for him...I found him passed out by his bed. I still don't know if he's alright or not! Tengo...tengo miedo." 

"Dios Mío."

Ray blinked back the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. Quite frankly, he WAS scared. Scared for himself, yes...but more scared that he was gonna lose the person he had come to love so deeply--he was scared to lose Reggie. 

Tía spoke back up after a while, her voice oddly determined. 

"It'll be ok, Ray. I-I have a plan. I'll be there in TEN minutes...and Ray…

"¿Sí?" 

"Agarra tu cámara." 

…

To say he fell asleep peacefully was one thing. But to say he stayed that way...well, that would be a lie.

"Uh." 

Reggie's brow knitted together.

"Ahh."

He turned in his sleep, body curling in on itself and scrunching up the covers he was under. 

"Arrgh!" 

Sweat dripped slowly down his forehead, gluing his raven hair to his forehead in clumps. In his sleep, he dreamed of things that were not there--shadows that stretched across the walls of his bedroom, hands that clasped over his mouth, preventing him from screaming for help, a smile that showed pointy, demonic teeth. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!" 

Reggie jolted awake, heart racing like he had just sprinted a 200m. His eyes darted around the room wildly, panic settling into his bones as he searched for anything familiar--anything to hint where he was. 

The lights turned on, causing Reggie to blink rapidly and screw his eyes shut against the sudden adjustment.

He felt a hand...a warm hand...on his shoulder. 

"Mijo."

Reggie opened his eyes, snowy gray-blue pupils meeting his emerald green in return. 

"D-Dad?" 

Ok, so maybe Reggie was still out of it a little, but the name the boy in front of him just uttered made Ray's heart swell with an emotion he couldn't comprehend. 

He chuckled a sad, yearning noise escaping him. "It's Ray, mijo." 

"Did-did I pass out again?"

"Yeah, but it's alright, mijo. You're safe now."

Reggie nodded, head still hazy and expression looking far off as if Reggie was staring at a stain on the wall instead of into Ray's eyes. After a moment's silence, Ray could've sworn he heard Reggie speak, but what he said was just a bit too quiet for his ears to pick up. 

"Thank you."

Ray smiled as the boy slumped back down, pulling the covers tightly up to his chest and burying his head into his pillow.

"Can you stay with me?" He piped up, voice a low whisper.

"Yes, yes. I'll stay. Get some more sleep and when you wake up I'm gonna make you the best breakfast you've ever had!" 

…

If one was to assume, they would probably reason that Jason would have called the cops by now. Well...bold of you to assume. See, Jason was not the smartest man. No, his father had trained him from an early age to think with a different part of his body. Jason didn't use his brain in situations like these…he used his fists. So when he saw the truck barreling down HIS street, coming from HIS property, and containing HIS son, something in his mind just clicked. He was going to fight. 

Now, when the sympathetic nervous system takes control, many other systems become inhibited. The intestines slow in activity, the pupils dilate, the airways of the lung relax, and the stomach ceases to digest. In turn, epinephrine takes over, the heart beat increases, and blood flow increases to the muscles. This is known as the fight or flight response. And the crazy thing about the fight or flight response is that once it takes over, the brain just kinda loses all its common sense. 

That being said, it is safe to say that what Jason was about to do was the furthest possible thing from common sense. He was going to get his son back...and he was gonna do it by himself. 

…

*ring*

"Oh, oops! Hold on, ¡viniendo! Sorry, Reggie!"

Ray walked quickly over to the door, sparing a glance at his watch: 9:30pm. 

"¡Gracias Dios! ¡Victoria!" Ray pulled his sister inside the door, motioning with his head to where Reggie was sleeping in the living room.

"Let's talk in the kitchen."

The two walked into the kitchen, Ray immediately going to start up a pot of coffee (who cares that it was past nine, he needed this). 

"Well, you'll be glad to know that what you did was not kidnapping…

Ray let out a huge breath of relief, his shoulders dropping by about a full two inches. "Oh, Victoria...I needed to hear that!"

"Buuut, escúchame...you can still get charged for breaking and entering."

"Ah."

"Don't worry, hermano. I have a plan."

"And…

"Let's just say I have a friend who's a CPS worker...I sent her a text...and I believe she'll do everything she can to get Reggie away from that house. Oh, and Ray…

"Yes?"

"You know that you don't necessarily have to foster a kid before you adopt them. If Reggie wants, you might just get to clear out that guest room sooner than you thought."

"Oh, hermana...te amo…¡te amo, te amo, TE AMO! 

Ray surged forward, picking Tía up in a giant bear hug, his face glowing like Christmas came early. 

"Espera, espera. FIRST, we're gonna have to ask Reggie what HE wants to do. If we end up going through with this...it might be really painful for him. Ray...it's going to be really hard."

Ray took a deep breath, releasing Tìa from the death-grip hug he had her in. "I know." 

…

Jason glared at the house from across the street in his old Chevy pickup. He was sure this was the house--the yellow pages of the most recent address book had told him as much. Yet, despite the adrenaline pounding in his veins...something in Jason's gut told him to wait--he really didn't want to mess with the woman he saw walk inside just five minutes ago. She looked...intense--like she wouldn't be afraid to get in a fight. So, Jason decided to wait until Reggie would be alone. Yes...he'd get him after school tomorrow. So maybe Jason IS a little smarter than people give him credit for. I mean, his motivations were entirely thought through...at least, with regards to everything HE cared about. He didn't go to the cops...no, they would question the burn and the bruise and the boards--they would question a lot of things...and Jason couldn't risk an investigation (not with the current business he was in anyway). He couldn't go to court...no, that would by way too expensive! But what he could do? He could do what he used to do to all the kids who stole his lunch money in grade school...he could steal it back. And so, that's exactly what he was going to do. When the moment was right...he would get his son back. And if that caused some people--mainly Ray Molina--some pain in the process...well, then Jason would take the added bonus. 

…

The smell of fresh coffee--dark, rich, chocolatey, and with notes of cedar and almond--drifted through the house, filling the atmosphere with a kind of warmth that only comes from a loving home. In the kitchen, the sizzling of bacon as grease collided with the heat of the skillet greeted Ray's ears as he moved between three different pans, each containing an equally good-smelling item. At the exact right time--just when little bubbles were beginning to break the surface of the batter, Ray flipped the pan expertly, causing the pancake to flop over onto its raw face. 

Ray whistled a soft tune--the tune to an old Spanish lullaby--as he worked, a smile plastering itself straight across his face. He grinned in pride as he slid his first successful pancake off the skillet and onto a plate, batter sizzling with a soft hiss as he poured more into the pan, preparing to make another perfectly-sized pancake (but this time with chocolate chips--for Reggie). On the back burner, Ray stirred the eggs, folding in pepper jack and Monterey cheese until it became nice and gooey. Ok, so maybe Ray wasn't a perfect dad...but he sure knew how to make a darn good breakfast! 

From his spot on the couch, Reggie’s nostrils flared up, a whiff of something he barely recognized greeting his senses. Like a concussed patient being woken up by smelling salts, Reggie jolted awake, his green eyes instantly brightening. 

He turned his head quickly as footsteps fell in quick succession down the staircase. 

"I think I smell PANCAKES!!!" Carlos cheered as he made his way down the stairs faster than Reggie's brain could comprehend. 

"Oh...REGGIE!" Carlos stopped in his tracks as he saw the boy from the corner of his eye. "Come on! Get ready for the bestest, most awesomest, grandest, five-kazillion star breakfast you've ever eaten!" Carlos bounced over to the couch and began ramming his body against Reggie's back to get him to move off the couch. Reggie couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses little dude!" 

Reggie climbed slowly off the couch, legs wobbling slightly due to exhaustion from yesterday. Luckily, Carlos seemed to catch on. 

"Reggie? Are you ok? You're looking a little wobbly there!"

"Yeah, umm...do you think you could like…

Carlos didn't need him to finish to understand, in a matter of seconds, he was by Reggie's side, hand guiding him steadily to the kitchen. Reggie was taken aback by how he knew what to do to help him--it was almost like Carlos had done this before. What Reggie didn't realize is that he had--he had done it for Rose. 

"Papi!" 

"Buenas Días, mijo--

Ray stopped short upon seeing Reggie leaning slightly up against Carlos for support. 

"Buenas Días, mijos." He finished, the last word he uttered changing to the plural form. 

Reggie gave him a tired smile as he sat down at their dining table, his hands going to drum lightly on the edge of the tabletop. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ray asked the two niños in front of him. 

"Coffee!" Reggie and Carlos exclaimed eagerly in unison. 

"No and...fine." Ray replied as he first indicated to Carlos and then to Reggie.

Reggie beamed, but Carlos pouted, crossing his arms.

"Stupid coffee and it's stupid stunting your growth." He mumbled after asking for orange juice instead.

After finding out that Reggie drank his coffee with an ungodly amount of cream and sugar, Ray sat the mug down in front of the boy, the image on the front of the mug being a cheesy Star Wars joke that read "Come to the Darkside, we have coffee" (Reggie absolutely loved it). 

Reaching out, Reggie took the mug. Lifting it slowly to his lips, he twisted his wrist ever so slightly in order to drink the delicious liquid--that was his mistake. 

"Uuuh." Reggie winced at the movement of his wrist--he had completely forgotten about the bruise his father had given him when he had dragged him up the steps and locked him in his room. 

Ray turned around, eyes going wide. Beside him, Carlos stilled as well. 

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? Is it the burn." Ray indicated to Reggie’s other arm (the one without the bruised wrist)--Ray still had no idea about the bruise Jason had given Reggie last night; the sleeves of Reggie’s flannel had been pulled down a little further than normal in order to hide it. 

"It's uh...nothing." Reggie squeaked in embarrassment as he set the Star Wars mug down, cursing under his breath as he let out another muffled huff of pain. 

"Miiijo...Ray stressed the "i" syllable...what's wrong?" He approached Reggie cautiously, abandoning his cooking for the moment (so what if he had to throw a few burnt pancakes out?! This was more important!). 

After Ray was all the way around the table, Reggie finally relented, not being able to lie to the man who had treated him so well. He pulled up on his sleeve, the action revealing a purplish-blue and yellow bruise that encircled his entire wrist. 

"It was your father, wasn't it." Ray could hardly hide his anger--really, he didn't want to. But the way Reggie shrunk back at his raised voice made Ray instantly calm down. "I'm...I'm sorry. Can I see?"

Reggie nodded, teeth biting his bottom lip as he held out his arm shakily. 

Ray let out a sad, strangled huff. "Ok, it doesn't look like it's any worse than just bruised...but it will probably hurt for a while. Carlos, can you get an ice pack?"

Carlos nodded, scurrying to the freezer as he shot a worried look in Reggie's direction. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ray took out a bottle from a cabinet behind him and unscrewed the lid. He held out his fisted hand, indicating for Reggie to take what he was holding. 

The objects dropped into Reggie’s outstretched palm, the realization of what they were almost bringing Reggie to tears: iron supplements...Ray hadn't forgotten. 

...

Julie came downstairs ready to grab a piece of toast, read some fanfiction (What?! Teenwolf...do I have anything else to say?), and start walking to school in about thirty minutes. What she didn't expect to see...was Carlos, Ray, and Reggie all sitting around the table eating what looked to be a breakfast fit for kings (and queens...come on now!). 

"This is new." She mused out loud as she walked over to the skillet and grabbed a piece of bacon. 

As soon as he heard her voice, Ray got up from his seat and pushed his chair in, grabbing his coffee cup along the way to get a refill. Oh no! When dad got a third cup...something was happening.

"What is it, dad?" 

As soon as she had asked, Julie's vision narrowed in on the scene before her. Carlos was scrunched up next to Reggie, their sides pressing together as if afraid to lose each other. Reggie's uninjured arm rested on the tabletop...but--what was new--there was an ice pack on top of his wrist (hmm...Julie didn't like that). But...what concerned her the most...her dad was turned away from her, head down as if strategically calculating what he was going to say.

"You-you know how you're always saying that there's too much masculinity in the house…

"Uhhh…" Julie had no idea where this was going--or how it was relevant. Shouldn’t they be talking about the events that happened last night? And why wasn't Reggie at like a hospital or something? Not that she was complaining--she liked seeing Reggie up and happy. She was just worried about his condition--especially because he'd been out for way longer than any of the other times he had fainted. 

"Well...Ray spoke slowly, almost...desperately...I was wondering if it would be too much of a problem to...have more?" He didn't really know how to phrase what he was asking, but he hoped Julie had picked up on his hint. 

Julie's eyes widened, heart skipping a beat. "You mean Reggie?" As soon as she asked, she saw Reggie’s shoulders tense up, a slight note of worry crossing his gaze.

"Well...I think a big brother is exactly what this family needs!" Julie exclaimed as she rushed around and threw her arms around Reggie's shoulders, planting a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

Reggie relaxed, his eyes sparkling with relief and...and joy. "You mean it? I don't want to...ya know...encroach on your family and…

"Reggie." Julie stopped him. "I would be proud to call you my brother...I AM proud to call you my brother. You can consider yourself a Molina now as far as I'm concerned. Right, guys?"

Ray and Carlos cheered. "Right!" 

…

After the chaos of the morning dwindled, the breakfast having made everyone extremely full, it was time for Julie to go to school.

"Well, I'm off! See ya later, Reggie!"

"Hey!" Julie stopped in her tracks, turning around at his exclamation.

"I'm going to school too!" Reggie hopped down from the table, energy restored and eyes filled with light. 

"Mijo, is that really a good idea? You're lucky not to be in a hospital right now. I'm not sure you should be going to school." Ray cut in worriedly, his eyes glued on the raven-haired boy, making sure he wasn't about to fall and checking for any indication of pain. 

"Oh, I'm right as rain! I'm completely back to normal...100% recovery! I might as well go to school!" Reggie rambled cheerily--in all honesty, his limbs were still a bit shaky...and his wrist hurt like crazy...but, he just wanted to see his friends. 

"Ok, then. But...he pulled Julie aside, turning around and keeping his voice low so that only she could hear…you need to be really careful, mija. I'm worried about Reggie’s father. He should have probably called the police by now...Ray saw Julie stiffen, but he relieved her by explaining that Tía informed him that he really wouldn't have much of a case against them...but...Ray continued speaking...Reggie’s not fully recovered--I can sense as much--and he's probably finding it hard to handle everything that's happened. I-I just need you to keep a firm eye on him--tell the boys to do so as well. He had nightmares all night...I just worry about how much this all has really affected him." 

Julie nodded, eyes focused and attitude serious. "I will. I'll make sure he's alright, Papi." 

"Thank you, mija." Ray turned around, back to where he could speak out loud. "Be safe you two. Call me if you need ANYTHING." 

Reggie nodded as he went to sling an arm around Julie's shoulder, the two of them walking out the front door together. 

"Hey, do you think I could borrow a pencil? Mine's kinda...well, you know." 

Julie nodded, giving her newly established hermano a small smile. 

"Off course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is a MOLINAAAA NOWWWW! Or is he???? Mwahahaha! I'm feeling a little chaotic today...sorry. :)))) Yell at me in the comments; you guys are the best!! Are y'all worried for what Jason's gonna do??? I know I am!! O.O <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more for this fic, let me know in the comments! If I do make this a mutli, I will probably introduce Julie into the story and continue playing on Reggie's terrible home life (eventually revealing this to the guys and Julie). Let me know if you want to read that!


End file.
